


Hosie - The darker part of me

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dark Josie Saltzman, Dark Magic, F/F, Multiple Personalities, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Josie has had to deal with darkness all her life. She had become accustomed to it but after one day she just has had enough. Planning and actually carrying out the spell should have been easy. A simple banishing spell and she wouldn't feel the darkness anymore. However that doesn't work out well when it unlinks it completely and manifests it into a living being. Dark Josie. It also doesn't help that the darker part of herself likes Hope and doesn't hesitate to let the tribrid know that.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	1. The Other Me

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I came up with. Not sure how good it will be. Hope you enjoy.

**Josie POV**

Everyday. Every night. It was always a constant all the time with dealing with this things inside me. I could remember the first time I ever first realised there was something wrong with me.

***Flashback***

It was when I was 10 years old when me and Lizzie had gone to play in the forest. It wasn't a particular strange day but night had fallen quickly.

Of course Lizzie and I had got separated and I was wandering around alone. It was the most terrifying time for me but honestly there was also a certain calmness to it. One I had never experienced before. The only problem was that it felt like forever as I tried to make my way back to the school but it was no use. I was so far into the woods and my throat was dry and sore from shouting my parent's and Lizzie's name over and over again. 

I finally had to sit because the cold was becoming unbearable and I was very tired. I was shivering uncontrollably as I was fighting to stay awake. I gave in eventually and somehow knew I wouldn't make it. Alone and afraid I cried silently I hoped someone would come and save me.

Anything.

Then almost if a fire lit inside my body and I was warm. In fact like I was in some kind of sauna. I sat up and looked around me. Nothing had happened. Everything was still and dark so I wasn't sure what had happened until a voice almost as if someone was sitting whispering in my ear.

**_"Don't worry, Josie. We will be fine. Don't you worry your pretty head. I am here now."_ **

I jumped and looked to my right and left but no on was here.

"Who is there?"

**_"Don't be afraid Josie. I am here. Now I want you to get up and head west. Trust me and I will save us both."_ **

"What the...."

"DO IT."

I jumped as it felt like my head was splitting. I got up and started heading west as quickly as I could. The warm feeling never left me as I got to the edge of the forest and I saw a police car. Mom, Dad and Lizzie were huddled up and their faces went from terrified to relieved as they saw me and I ran to them. They kept asking if I was okay but I huddled close as I thought I would never save them again.

That night I went to sleep with Lizzie in my bed. I had completely forgot about the voice until I heard it again.

"That's it Josie. You listened to me and now we are safe. I will always keep you safe Josie. Our life depends on it."

I shuddered and Lizzie wrapped her arms protectively. I didn't know what the hell was happening but in that moment I knew one thing for sure.

My life would never be the same again.

*Present time*

I was completely right. Ever since then my life had been a complete and utter mess that I felt I had control over. Always hearing a voice that wasn't mine. Always feeling like the weird one who was going crazy. I mean Lizzie has a problem and takes pills to help her but I have never been brave enough to tell anyone about this. They would think I was mental and never hang out with me again. 

Not that I had many friends. I mean there was MG who I had known for a long time and was probably closest other than Lizzie but even he didn't know. Maybe one day I would finally tell someone but not today.

An alarm went off but I was already up ages ago. Lizzie grunted in her bed and sat up. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey Josie. You are up early."

"Yeah. Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep."

Lizzie nodded and went to get ready.

"I feel like today is going to be good. I mean I haven't really had any episodes lately and I am feeling good. What about you Josie? How are you feeling?"

**_"Crazy. Because of me. Hahahaha. Just say peachy and sweet like usual Josie."_ **

I squeezed my head as the voice broke through for the first time today and it felt like a head was beating like a heart.

"Fine Lizzie. Just fine."

**_"Liar. You are so fucking pathetic. Never wanting to cause problems or have people actually take care of you for once. Doesn't it ever get boring?"_ **

"Good Josie."

Lizzie kept smiling and went in to get a shower while I lay down with my head hitting the pillow.

"Why do you always have to speak when I am having a conversation with someone. Can't you just be quiet?"

**_"Now Josie. What fun would that be. I am just trying to get you to open up more. I mean maybe then you would meet that special someone and we can finally be happy."_ **

I huffed and got up as I got ready for the day. I waited of Lizzie to be done and then had my shower. After that I got on my outfit before leaving the room. The halls were full as people made their way to class or just stood about talking. I kept my head down and tried to make it to my first class which was History of magic. I had a big test coming up so I wanted to be there on time. 

**_"Yeah Josie. Just be your anti-social self. Don't even look at anybody."_ **

I ignored it and kept walking. I wasn't really watching where I was going so of course I had to bump into someone. I looked up ready to apologise when my words caught in my throat. It was Hope who was smiling at me. I started blurting out an apology.

"I am so sorry Hope. Did I hurt you? I mean of course I didn't hurt you because you are really strong. I mean I am sorry for bumping into you and and....."

Hope put both arms on my shoulders and I shut right up then.

"Woah calm down Jo. Don't be sorry. I know how focused you can be in the morning. How are you by the way. I didn't really see much of you over the weekend. I spoke to Lizzie but she said that you wanted to spend the time in your room. I was actually hoping we could of hung out a bit."

"Really."

**_"Hope is so fucking hot Josie. You are standing here like an idiot while you could be taking you back to your room and f....."_ **

I shook my head hard.

Hope looked at me weird but continued talking.

"I mean yeah. Maybe if you are not busy this weekend we could do something. Maybe go into town and catch up one everything? I mean it's totally up to you. I don't want you to think I am forcing your or anything."

**"Hot. So fucking hot."**

"Yeah that would be great. We can sort something about for sure."

**_"Hot.Hot.Hot."_ **

Hope smiled and I couldn't stop staring at the way her lips perked up.

"Perfect. I will talk to you later, Josie."

"Yeah. Sounds great Hope."

Hope smiled and walked away. I gave a double thumbs up and then immediately cringed at what I just did. Hope laughed and the smile didn't leave her as she went around the corner.

"Fuck Josie. That shit was hard to watch and I was there when you had your first kiss."

"THAT FUCKING DOES IT."

I scream into the hallway as eyes turn to look at me. I don't even care as I head back to my room and slam the door with a resounding thud that makes the whole frame rattle. I walked quickly over to my bed and lifted over my mattress as I took out a book I had read over and over so many times.

"What are you doing, Josie?"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago."

I opened it to a page I had it bookmarked on. I had researched a long time ago to try and remove this voice from my head. After look through hundreds of books I found one that might actually work but the only reason I didn't do at the time as it was dark magic and is dangerous spell to try and cast. One that could kill me easily if it doesn't work correctly. But I didn't give a fuck anymore because I hated this voice. Always saying things that I tried to keep buried within and driving me even more crazy than I already am.

I took a piece of chalk and started drawing the pentagram on the floor. It would need me in the centre and some items. A piece of my hair on one part with some essence of nightshade. Luckily we had stock of that in the school gardens so I grabbed some I kept on the off chance I used it. Lastly I took a knife and cut my hand open and let blood spill onto it.

"You are getting out of my head."

**_"Josie. Don't you dare do this. You will regret it."_ **

I began chanting that started off as quiet and then got louder. The lights in the room started flashing as I got so high my voice was sore. It felt as if a sudden earthquake had come and was now shaking the whole room. I held my head as I stopped chanting but it was already done. I screamed as my head felt like it was on fire and would explode at any minute. My eyes rolled back and hit the floor.

Another sound came as something hit the wall before falling on the floor.

I didn't see anything else as everything went dark.

**Hope POV**

Sitting in the library as I worked on some extra work that needed to be done as it was soon due in. It was pretty quiet at this time of day which I liked because I wanted to be alone to clear my head.

I was just finishing my work when I heard someone come in and I looked up to see it Josie. I smiled as she came over to me.

"Josie. I thought you would still be in class."

Josie laughed. Cackled really.

**_"Class? Who needs it. I wanted to come here and talk to you actually."_ **

"Really. I know I asked if you wanted to hang out but I didn't know you would be so eager to see me right away."

Josie leaned down a bit.

**_"I thought you would like it if I was eager, Hope. I mean I am sure a lot of people are when it comes to you."_ **

I actually gulped because Josie was looking at me in a way that she never had before.

"Okay. Do you want to sit down? We can go over some work if you like?"

Josie looked down at the work like it was a hideous creature.

**_"No that's boring. What I want is to take you out. Tonight."_ **

"Tonight?"

**_"Yeah. I mean that isn't a problem with you? Is it Hope?"_ **

Josie trailed a finger down my arm and all of thoughts went out of my head.

"N....no of course not. What time?"

**_"8. You pick me up."_ **

"Right. I will see you then."

I smiled.

Josie smirked and then turned and left while talking as she walked away.

**_"It's a date."_ **

The pen I was holding fell out of my hand and hit the floor.

I shook my head.

"Did I imagine that?"


	2. The Two Josie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Josie explores the school while Josie enjoys a peaceful but confusing day with no annoying voice in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so kind on my first chapter. I hope to update this regularly and am excited for what's to come.

**Josie POV**

I woke up and felt like I was hungover. My head was still pounding and I had a strong urge to throw up. I sat up and that is when a wave of nausea passed over me that made me nearly throw up. I cursed and looked around the room. The pentagram had now been kind of warped as most of it had been blown away. Books and objects were lying across the floor. 

I looked down at my hand to see that the cut was still fresh with a little of blood coming out. I got up and went to get a damp piece of paper when the door opened. I could Lizzie's voice cut through the quiet air.

"Josie. Where are you? And what the hell happened in here?"

I came out with the wet piece of paper around my wound and Lizzie now looking about the destroyed room. Her eyes landed on me and a scowl took over.

"Josie, why does this room look like I just had an episode? Also why weren't you in class? I just bumped into Maya who said that you never showed up. It's not like you."

I huffed and started to clean up.

"Lizzie. Please calm down. I just needed to practice a spell and I lost track of time. You don't need to worry about it."

Lizzie stopped me from moving about to room as she put her arms on both of my shoulders.

"Josie. It is my job to worry. I know I haven't always been looking out for you as I should but this year is going to be different. I promised I would be a better sister to you and I won't go back on that. Ever."'

I pulled Lizzie in for a hug and we stood there silent for a moment. I now felt bad for trying to stop her worrying about me. I knew she was trying to be a better person.

"I know Lizzie. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now why don't we go for something to eat. Then your going to have to explain to Dad why you missed most of the morning classes."

I nodded and we headed out of the room.

Something I noticed was that my thoughts were silent. No annoying voice. Maybe the spell worked after all.

**Maya POV**

After telling Lizzie that Josie had missed class I was headed into the cafeteria for lunch. After grabbing a burger and fries I sat down by myself and started eating. Soon after however Josie sat down with a smirk on her face.

**_"Hello my dear Maya."_ **

"Hey Josie. Have you been talking to Lizzie? I hope you don't mind but I told her that you weren't in class. I don't mean to be up in your business but I was worried about you. You know how I get."

**_"I do in deed, Maya. However I haven't been speaking with my intrusive sister. Guess that means that I am in for a lecture later. How fun."_ **

Josie took a fry off my plate and eat it on quick bite.

"Eat away. I am not really that hungry anyway."

**_"Is that all your going to say to me after I took something from you?"_ **

I didn't know what to say. Josie was acting very strange. Hope walked into the room and looked at us before smiling. If I wasn't mistaken Josie winked and Hope blushed. What the hell was happening right now?

"Yeah I mean it's just a fry."

**_"It wasn't just always a fry but I won't get into it. I have to go but this was definitely, Maya. Bye."_ **

I shook my head and went back to eating. Not long after that Ethan came and sat down. Landon did too and I said hey to them both.

"Hey sis. How are you doing today?"

"Maya?"

I came back to this moment after spacing out.

"Oh sorry. I am okay. I just had a really weird interaction with Josie. I can explain it but it felt off."

Landon spoke out.

"What do you mean off?"

"I don't know. I just got a weird feeling. Nevermind I am just being weird."

We went back to eating and I glanced up to see Josie and Lizzie. Josie was still in the same clothing but was now smiling as her and Lizzie talked about something. They both got food and came over to sit down. Lizzie said hi while Josie just smiled. She had a salad which she bit into eagerly. We all said hello. Then Ethan and Landon got into a discussion about this new movie they were planning to go see.

I must have been looking at her weirdly because after a while she asked me a question.

"Are you okay Maya?"

I wasn't really sure.

"Yeah totally. I was just wondering how you came back so quick after earlier."

Josie looked confused at that.

"What do you mean?"

"You were just here. I was talking to you and then you took one of my fries and left."

"What? No I wasn't."

I nearly shouted at her. Why was she lying.

"Yeah you were. I asked if you spoke to Lizzie and you said something about getting a lecture from her later."

"Hey. I didn't give you a lecture." 

Lizzie looked made at Josie while she give a sympathetic look.

"Lizzie. I never said that. We have been together ever since you found me in our room. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Josie and I have been together. I spoke to her about missing class and I was understanding. No lecture."

What the hell was happening?

"Josie I don't mean to sound crazy but you were right here. Talking to me. You even flirted with Hope. She was giving you all heart eyes and everything."

Josie went a deep shade of red as everyone looked at her.

"I never have flirted with Hope. Maya I don't even know how to flirt."

"Not for a lack of trying." Lizzie mumbled as she ate some fries.

Josie gave her a sister a look but Lizzie just shrugged.

"I am going to eat my salad in my room. I will talk to you guys later."

Josie got up and headed out of the cafeteria. I felt really bad but I did see her. I would make it up to her later. I made sure I would. 

**Hope POV**

A smile was on my face all day since I woke up. I couldn't get over how Josie had just asked me out so boldly. Then in the cafeteria she had winked at me. Fucking winked. If I didn't know any better I would say I was dreaming. If I was I hope I never woke up. 

I turned a corridor and smiled as I saw Josie walking towards me.

"Hey Josie."

Josie stopped and put her hands behind her back.

**_"Hope. Just the attractive girl I was looking for."_ **

I gulped and Josie just smiled.

"Oh really. I mean why did you? Never mind."

**_"Woah Hope. Who knew I could make you flustered and to think it was the other way around. I guess you could say I owe you."_ **

"Really? You were flustered by me?"

**_"Of course, Hope. Why wouldn't I? I mean you are the hottest girl in this school. Not including me of course. Wouldn't you agree?"_ **

"Yes. 1000%."

**_"Good little Hope. So are you looking forward to tonight?"_ **

"Yes. I can't wait. Is it still okay if I pick you up?"

**_"Yes. 8 on the dot. Don't be late or I will be disappointed."_ **

"Of course Josie. I wouldn't be late if the world was ending. Sorry that was cheesy."

**_"Well it's a good thing I am not lactose intolerant because you could never put me off."_ **

Josie trailed a finger from the side of my head down to my cheek and then put it behind her back. She took off walking.

**_"See you tonight Hope. Were something sexy."_ **

I stood with my mouth open after she left. It took me a moment to snap out of it and close my mouth with my hand. Get it together Hope. 

**Josie POV**

After a long day of school or shorter for me since I missed the morning classes I made it back to my room and closed the door. Lizzie had went to meet up with MG so I had the room to myself.

I crashed down on my bed and thought about the day. I still couldn't wrap my head around what Maya had said. I mean not only did she swore she saw me but that Hope and I had been apparently. I mean there is no way that Hope would flirt with me. She was nice to me but I wasn't sure she saw me as anything more than a friend. Which was a shame since I do like her. 

I mean I used to have a huge crush on her. Then when I got the courage to write a letter my voice inside my head told me if I did this she would never look at me the same way again. That I was going to ruin what I had with her. I had ended up putting it in a place were no one find it. A box deep out in the woods. Only I knew exactly where it was and I wasn't going to retrieve it anytime soon.

Ultimately I just tried to bury the crush down and I thought it would disappear eventually. Boy was I wrong. Still to this day I got butterflies when I saw her walking in the corridor. I felt like I was on a roller-coaster that was always approaching the edge. Hope was the edge and I don't think I would ever get to feel the rush of finally reaching it and moving to the other side. I had come to terms with it somewhat but with Maya bringing it up just meant that it was always in the back of my mind. Never leaving. Just waiting to spring into my thoughts at any given moment.

In a way I still had something inside me. Something that couldn't be taken out with magic. Even if I could I wouldn't. Me and Hope would never become a thing I would always find comfort in what I felt for her. To the end of my life and beyond that.

Despite my thoughts I smiled. Just enjoying the soft energy I found when I thought about Hope Mikaelson. The darker part of me hadn't been afraid to say what she liked about Hope. If she could I am sure she would ask out Hope in a second. Take nothing for granted and just take that leap. Not caring what the outcome would be. I wish I had that but I could never feel that way. My thought process was always thinking about every possibility. What could go wrong and what I may lose if it didn't go correctly. A million possibilities and I never thought it would be one that I wanted. 

I sighed and realised my eyes were closing. The spell must have worn me out more than I thought it did. It wasn't long until I was fast asleep and dreaming about a certain auburn haired girl that never left my thoughts.

I woke when there was banging on the door and I got up rubbing my eyes as I opened the door to reveal Hope. In the most jaw dropping dress I had ever seen that my eyes opened like they were in a cartoon. My mouth was practically drooling and I had to fight the urge to not let out a hungry moan. 

Fuck this girl was insanely beautiful and drop dead gorgeous. In fact if I died in this moment I was pretty sure I would be fine as I have now seen what heaven looks like. At least I could say I died satisfied and beyond turned on. Shit get a hold of yourself Josie.

"Like what you see."

"H.....Hope? What are you doing here?"

"Good joke. I am here to take you out?"

I let out a shocked sound.

"Am I still dreaming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Josie go on the date?


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope talk. Dark Josie speaks to Maya. Hope receives an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I am enjoying writing these.

**Josie POV**

I never in my life thought I would be standing in this moment. Standing this far from Hope and her hear to supposedly take me out. I was sure this was some sort of dream because I was surprised I hadn't passed out or something by this point. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself but I was still here. Hope was smiling at me like I had always wanted to smiled at her like. 

After a while though her smile turned into a frown.

"I am sorry Josie. If you have changed your mind or something I totally understand. My feelings won't be hurt. I totally get it."

"No Hope. Please don't take it the wrong way. I just wondered why you came here now to do. You never seemed interested before."

Hope looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Josie. Are you serious? How could I not be? Anyway this was your idea. Us going out tonight on this date. If you have changed your mind all you have to do is say so. I am not going to force you to do something that you clearly are starting to regret."

"My idea. Hope, what are you on about?"

"Maybe this was a mistake. See you around Josie."

With that Hope took off down the corridor in a quick manner. I just stood there dumbfounded and honestly just trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. Was this just a joke Hope was trying to play on me? She couldn't possibly be really interested in me. Could she?

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye but when I looked there was no one in sight. I shook my head and returned to my room after closing the door.

**Maya POV**

I was in my room reading a book. Twilight New Dawn. I would never tell anyone and if someone asked I would deny it but I actually really liked them. There was just something about going into another world that wasn't here. Filled with vampires and werewolves and with endless possibilities. You could really do anything and it was highly freeing to read the books when I wasn't sure about something.

Josie had actually gotten me the boxset because she caught me reading one day when we meant to be studying for something. I was really nervous about a test so I had one that was rented from the library and had sat in a quiet place to read when she found me. I thought she would laugh but Josie being her kind self sat down. Josie told me that not matter what I liked, if it brought me peace that I should never feel ashamed. That I should treasure it and not listen to what anyone else has to say. When my birthday came around she had gotten me them and wrote a note in each one.

This one read 'Maya. You are the Bella to my Alice. Never change.' I smiled as my hand went over the words wrote down on the paper. Most people who watched twilight chose between Edward and Jacob but I always took more of a liking to Alice. I never told anyone that. Not even Josie. She was all cool even when she came out no one hated her. I don't know why I never told her but I just didn't have the courage.

I shut the book quickly and shoved it under my mattress when the door knocked loudly. I got up and looked in the mirror as I fixed my hair before opening the door. It was Josie on the other side with her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. For some reason it didn't look like her usual kind smile but more sinister if I had to put a label on it.

"Josie. What are you doing here so late?"

Josie laughed a bit and then abruptly stopped.

**_"Maya. Can't a friend call over when she needs someone to listen to her problems? Is that out of the ordinary for me?"_ **

I shook my head.

"No I guess not but it is usually the other way around. I have problems and I know you will always be there for me. I try my best to get you to open up but it doesn't really work. So I guess this would be a first."

Josie walked past and I moved quick so I wouldn't be in her way.

She looked about my room almost if she was judging it. He eyes raked over all my stuff and the bed like she was seeing it for the first time. I stayed silent until her eyes landed back on mine and smile came on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

**_"I don't know Maya. I feel like if you pushed a bit more maybe you would have received a different outcome. Have a little think about that?"_ **

"Okay I will remember that. So what is it that you want me to listen to and help you with?"

Josie sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her for me to sit on. She waited with her hands together on the bed until I sat down. Then she began speaking.

**_"Maya have you ever like a person so much that when you see them with someone else, you feel a raging jealousy that takes over every sense in your body and feels like you are drowning? At the same time no matter who they are talking to. Even if they are the sweetest person in the world you want to rip their head off."_ **

I mean I could have thought of a load of things that Josie could have said and I never would have came up with that. 

"I can't say that I have."

Josie leaned in closer towards me and her eyes felt as if they were scanning my body and trying to work out my deepest thoughts that even I didn't know about. Eventually she sighed and spoke again.

**_"Oh come on Maya. I think that you are not telling the full truth. Now to my understanding when friends talk amongst themselves, they are meant to be willing to open up fully and not judge each other. Or did I misunderstand or something?"_ **

I nodded and let out a huff before continuing.

"Okay, Josie. I have felt that way before. It sucks."

Josie's smile only grew as her eyes gleamed at me.

**_"Thankfully we are getting somewhere. For your information I already knew that. I just wanted it to come from your lips Maya and for once you are not afraid to speak your mind."_ **

"What is that meant to mean?"

**_"It means my dear Maya is that you are quick to hide your emotions and feelings rather than share them with the world. Not even to you best friend. I could say I am fed up with it but that is just an understatement. You just need a little push. I mean I get not wanting to tell your best friend that you secretly have feelings for her but the other stuff is just pathetic."_ **

It was like I had been slapped. A bolt of lightening had made its way in to my body and I felt like I was going to be sick. How the hell could she have figured that one out? How could she just suddenly blurt it out without warning? Josie was usually much more caring than that. 

I started sputtering with no words coming out until Josie put her hand on my arm. I immediately stopped and focused on the feeling that it brought me. Josie smiled.

**_"To be honest Maya I am highly flattered. I mean who wouldn't want a piece of this."_ **

Josie leaned in and our mouths crashed together and I went still at first. I pulled back and Josie was smiling at me with her very dark eyes. I mean I might have been imagining it but her eyes were pure black. I didn't have time to think as Josie raised her hand and flicked it before locking the door. Then she pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me as she was now straddling me. Our lips came together again and all other thoughts drifted away.

**Hope POV**

I didn't think I would be here right now. Sitting here in the library where I most came to think. I had gotten one of my favourite books which was Alice in Wonderland. I don't know if it was someone going into a fictional world that took her away from her old problems so that she could escape. Or the fact that she always felt weird and not exactly herself. I mean I guess I could relate as I never really thought I fit in anywhere. 

Always on the outside looking in. Just content to try and chill on my own. I mean I had reached out to some people like Lizzie and Josie and we had become friends. Before that I really didn't have that many people to talk to. That is why here in the library was always where I felt most at home because I could pick a story and get lost in the pages for a little while. 

"I thought I would find you here."

I glanced up to see Lizzie smiling at me as she help two cups of something. Coming over she sat one down beside me as she took a seat and started drinking out of the other. 

"Hey Lizzie. Thanks for the drink."

"Anytime. I had just spoken to Josie so I thought that you could use a pick me up after I finally managed to calm her down. She was really struggling when I came back to our room. I don't mean to pry and you can totally tell me to shut up but what exactly happened? Josie tried to explain it but it didn't really make much sense to me."

I took a sip of the drink which was great. Lizzie really made great coffee.

"I just don't understand Josie. I mean I thought I did. I thought maybe we were finally getting somewhere and then this shit happens. We are always talking about hanging out and the short times that we do are great. No offence but I really think I can connect with Josie. On a level that I can't with anyone else. Then she comes up to me earlier today and asks me out. I mean Josie did that. She was so bold and straight forward which don't get me wrong was so sexy but also completely out of character. It's not like Josie can't do that but not at the speed of a light switch. Anyway I was so looking forward to it. I put on a dress that I had never worn. It was the last dress my Dad bought me before he passed. I wanted to wear it for her and when I showed up tonight and knocked on her door. The way she just acted like we had never even set the date nearly made my heart shatter. Like it meant more to me than it did to her. It made me realise that I don't know Josie as I thought I did and that scares me. More than anything."

I wiped a few stray tears from my eye. Lizzie put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Hope. I know Josie can be frustrating and she can be very fucking stubborn sometimes. But please don't give up. This kind of stuff is never easy but it is worth it. Maybe you could try again on another day. We could do something tomorrow to take your mind of it. Josie has something I think planned anyway so what do you say? Are you up for it?"

I smiled and brought Lizzie in for a hug. 

"Yes Lizzie. That is just what I need. Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

We hugged some more before a window opened and we both turned to see what the noise was.

A note came in and landed on the table.

"Well that is a little dramatic."

I picked up the note and read it.

"So what is in the letter?"

"It's from Josie. She wants to meet up again at the old mill. Tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could the note be from the real Josie or Dark Josie?


	4. New Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a great morning. Lizzie meets someone new. Hope heads to the old mill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. This is the quickest I have uploaded chapters for any fanfiction I have ever done lol

**Josie POV**

I woke up the next morning. Well to say that I woke up was a bit of an exaggeration as I didn't get much sleep. I moved and struggled for most of the night. Me and Hope's conversation had gone through my head and I just wished it could have ended up differently. My mind wouldn't rest with the many possibilities where the interaction could have ended differently or better than it had. 

I didn't know if I should go and find Hope or never speak to her again. Apart of me wanted to fight but the winning side was that I didn't deserve her. Hope was better off as far from me as she could get. I would just disappoint her in the end. I huffed and looked over to see Lizzie's bed empty but it was freshly made. Maybe she had got up early and went on a run this morning. I got up to get ready. After a shower I was ready to change and face the day ahead. Dad had gave me a lecture for missing the classes yesterday so I didn't want to make him any more ma than he was.

Packing my bag I had completely forgot about the voice that used to be in my head. I mean I didn't think it would but ever since I cast the spell yesterday I hadn't heard anything since. I didn't want to get ahead of myself because she could come back at any minute with another annoying quip or jibe about me. But also I had a feeling that it was really gone. Not only did it feel quieter but my body felt lighter. A weight that I had held since that unfortunate day in the forest had been lifted and even though I wasn't sure what to do with Hope, I had a much better outlook on life. 

I was ready and willing to face the day and what ever it threw at me.

**Maya POV**

Waking up any other morning I would have probably grabbed a book to read or just stared at the ceiling until I was ready to start the day. 

Today was different.

The first thing I registered was a weight on my torso. I went to move it but I let out a soft sound when I realised it was skin. I opened my eyes and looked over to who I was lying next to. Josie was fast asleep and her hair was a mess over the pillows. Her arm was over my bare chest and I also felt her leg over the two of mine. Last night came back to me like a shockwave. Josie and I kissing was like heaven and something I wanted to do for as long as I could. When Josie began to take my shirt off it didn't even come to me to start protesting but just go with the flow.

Even when Josie flipped us and lay down so I could climb on top of her. I just went with the flow and honestly I was surprised how easily she let me take control. I thought I would be just following but frankly it felt really great to take control for a change. Not just the follower but the leader. I smiled because after that was like the many dreams I had about me and Josie. 

Perfect and filled with passion.

Movement came from next to me as Josie stirred in her sleep and then her eyes shot open. She seemed a bit surprised at first but then the same smirk came back from last night. 

"Good morning Josie."

Josie got up quickly and I averted my eyes because she was still naked. I mean I know I saw her last night but this felt more intimate than that. The morning after was different because the heat of the moment had worn off.

**_"I guess it is. So my dear Maya was your fantasies filled last night with our little activities?"_ **

Josie held her hands behind her back as she waited for me to answer. 

"Oh yeah. Of course it was everything that I had ever been waiting for. I couldn't have even imagined the way it would play out in my wildest dreams. For give me if I wasn't really up to the task. It was my first time so I wasn't 100% on what to do."

Josie smiled.

**_"First time? Really? Fair play. I must be off now. Not to leave a lady after a night of sex but honestly I have other more important matters to attend to. I have had my fun and that's that. Goodbye Maya."_ **

"Bye Josie."

Josie picked up her clothes and with that exited the room. I swear I could have seen a thick black of trail of smoke but maybe my eyes were playing with me. I lay back down with a smile on my face. 

**Hope POV**

I was searching through my closet for something to wear tonight. Lizzie had just woken up and was currently sitting my bed looking tired. 

"Hope. Please calm down. Can't you just wear the dress you wore last night. I mean even I can admit that it was sexy as hell. Don't tell anyone I said that."

I threw another discarded piece of clothing on the floor. Nothing seemed to be right.

"I can't Lizzie. Last night was a disaster and I need tonight to work. Remember what you said? I won't give up and that means I am going to make sure tonight goes off perfectly. There can be nothing that reminds Josie of last night and that means a new dress. I need to bring my A game."

Lizzie sighed.

"I mean it is great that you are trying so hard but also you need to chill a bit. I mean I have never been this stressed on a date. Well partly because I haven't really been on a date that I have been nervous for. I mean maybe the closet was that one I went on with MG."

"Yeah you never really said why it didn't hit off between the two of you."

Lizzie just shrugged.

"That is because I don't know really. We are really good friends so maybe that was it. We tried our best to make it work but it just felt weird and awkward. Honestly it's just my luck. I never really have good dates with boys. Hopefully someday I will meet that someone that makes me just as nervous as you are for a date."

"You will Lizzie. I have faith in you. Now you can go and ready for school. I am going to get a quick shower and we can meet up later. Deal?"

"Yeah deal."

Lizzie got up and pulled me in for a hug.

"See ya later, Hope."

"Bye Lizzie."

I went for a shower as the time was ticking on and I didn't want to be late for class.

**Lizzie POV**

It had been sometime and I had made my way back to my room and got changed. I had showered earlier so then I could co straight to class. Now it was lunch and I was on my way to then cafeteria. My stomach had been growling so I needed something fast.

**_"Lizzie."_ **

I looked up to see Josie who was smirking at me.

"Josie. I thought you had that test that ran a little late today? Why are you here?"

**_"Oh Lizzie. You know me. I have to be the best at everything so I finished early before everyone else."_ **

Honestly I don't know what has gotten into Josie lately. 

"Okay. Do you want to come and get some lunch today?"

**_"Can't. I got better things to do. Later."_ **

Josie left and walked quickly down the corridor before rounding the corner. I shook my head and went to stand in line. It wasn't pretty long but I was so starving. My stomach growled loudly and the person in front of me look back and smiled. It was a girl with black hair and a kind smile.

"Hey. Do you want to go in front of me? I know it won't be much of a change but at least you will get your food quicker."

I didn't say anything right away as I was shocked. Usually no one would offer anything like that. The girl smiled and then I realised I hadn't said anything back to her yet.

"Oh sorry. Of course. Thank you so much."

"No problem I don't mind."

The line was moving so thankfully I would be getting food soon thanks to the girl.

"So what are you going to be getting?"

I turned and answered the girl.

"Oh just my usual. Just a salad."

"What? Forgive me but no. Given the sound your stomach just made I think you need something with a little more substance. May I recommend something?"

Normally I would have to told her where to go but for once I held my tongue. For some reason I not only wanted to hear what she wanted to say but was a little bit excited as well.

"Yeah sure."

The girl looked up and down and then pointed a bit up from me.

"Them burgers. A little secret is that the meat have been spiced so they add a little more kick as well as flavour. Also they are vegan so if you don't eat meat they are perfect. I would say that if you add some fries and sauce to that your good to go. You don't have to. It's just a suggestion."

"No that is a helpful suggestion. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure."

When I got to that point of the line I put a burger on it and so did she.

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah. I only started last week. Still trying to get way around the school."

"Well usually I would give a tour but my sister has been doing the last few on her own. I am Lizzie by the way. If you need anything just let me know. I have been here since the school started but I know newcomers can find it a bit over-whelming."

"That is great. It is nice to meet you Lizzie. I am Alyssa."

"Well it's great to meet you Alyssa."

We shook hands and both smiled as I looked down. I hope she didn't notice how sweaty my hand was. It was weird as I never really have sweaty palms but for some reason I do now.

Once we paid I saw the usual gang sitting at the table. MG, Rafael, Landon, Maya and Jed was with them this time.

"Hey Alyssa. I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends? It might help so you can then know more people at this school. If you want to that is."

Alyssa smiled and nodded happily.

"Yeah that would be great, Lizzie. Please lead the way."

We went over and sat down.

"Guys this is Alyssa. She is new to the school. Make her feel welcome."

There was a chorus of welcome's and hey's. Alyssa smiled and greeted them all. I beamed as it was great that she would feel more welcome. It didn't help to get a acquainted with people quick. I bit into my burger and moaned a bit at the taste. Then I internally cringed at doing it. Alyssa only laughed and smiled at me. Why I am like this?

"Good? I knew you would like it."

"Gorgeous. The burger is I mean."

Thankfully Josie came to take away everyone's attention of me with my face now going extremely red. She sat down with her own tray. She had a big smile on her face as she greeted everyone.

"Hey guys. How is everyone today. Most of them just said their usual hello but Maya said hello really loudly which caused everyone in the table to look at her. She looked down but Josie didn't seem to notice her overly affectionate greeting. She had already introduced herself to Alyssa who was now getting to know her.

Maya seemed a bit fidgety. Well a bit more than normal anyway.

"Josie I thought you had something else to do?"

Josie looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I just got finished with my test and I was starving. Can't I eat?"

Maya laughed and Josie looked and smiled before taking some fries and putting them into her mouth.

"Yes you can eat. I was just wondering because when I invited you to lunch you said you had better things to do. Why the sudden change?"

"Lizzie, what the hell are you talking about?"

That was weird. Josie had been really off lately.

"Nothing I guess. Nevermind."

The most of the dinner went by quick with a bit of chatter and then we got ready to leave. Alyssa had a different class so she bid farewell.

"See you later guys. Bye Lizzie. Thank you. I hope to see you some other time."

I coughed before answering.

"Oh yeah of course. Me too."

Alyssa smiled and left with a wave. Josie looked between us and gave me a look but I wasn't sure what she meant by it.

**Hope POV**

It took me ages to find the right outfit but after going through my entire closet. Which by the way I hadn't spent the much time in the closet in a couple of years. I found the perfect outfit.

I wore a t-shirt with a leather jacket over it with jeans that had a flannel tied around them. I put on my black boots and was ready to go. It didn't take me long as I reached the old mill. It was well lit up and a path layed out with a red carpet going up to the door. It was lined with candles all the way along it.

I made my way up to the door and entered. Inside had more candles sitting everywhere to brighten up the place. Curtains had been hung up to block out the view of the outside while there was music playing from somewhere softly.

My eyes finally landed on a figure in the room. 

Josie.

Standing with her hands on her hips and a small smirk on her face.

"Hey Josie."

**_"Hello Hope."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lizzie


	5. Interrupted Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Dark Josie have some alone time. Lizzie and Alyssa talk. Josie has a weird dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Hope POV**

I didn't know what to say for the first few minutes. I mean the old mill looked nothing like it usually did. It had been made up to be a place right out of a gothic romantic book. The curtains that hung over the window were black as well as cushions that had been placed to create some kind of makeshift bed. A vase of red roses sat near it.

Josie herself was wearing black jeans with black boots with heels. Then a black top on to match. Also her lip had a light black colour.

When did Josie become a goth?

**_"I knew I would leave you speechless but I didn't know it would be this quick in the night."_ **

I finally found my voice again.

"Sorry Josie, it's just.... I wasn't expecting all this."

Josie smiled grew and she approached me.

**_"Of course Hope. You know I would do anything for you. I may not always show it but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. It's better to keep a girl on her toes. I think it keeps it interesting. Wouldn't you agree?"_ **

"Yeah I guess. Not saying you are usually boring but I thought I had you worked out by now. It's definitely a surprise to figure out I haven't. How did you have time to all this anyway?"

Josie licked her lips and I tried not to let my gaze focus to much on it. Was I going crazy or was it like she was trying to seduce me?

**_"Oh anything is possible with a bit of magic."_ **

Josie flicked her hand and it sent a spell towards the fireplace. It erupted as fire suddenly rose in it. I watched in awe as Josie moved her hand again and two glasses came along with a bottle of rum. I realised it was cherry flavour.

**_"Care for a drink, Hope?"_ **

I nodded.

"Sure. Is that cherry rum?"

Josie poured a glass and handed it to me before pouring herself one.

**_"Yeah. I remembered you said it was your favourite. Cheers."_ **

Josie lifted the glass up to mine as we clinked it. I took a sip of mine while she downed hers in one go. Then she grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed.

**_"So Hope would you care from some cheese or chocolate strawberries?"_ **

I let Josie lead me and we were over by the bed. Sure enough there was a platter that had different chunks of of cheeses and strawberries that looked like they had just been freshly covered in strawberries.

We both sat down.

"Woah Josie. This is amazing. When did you have the time to do all this?"

**_"Well I tried my hardest to make tonight special. Also I was sorry for how I acted the other night and wanted to make it up to you. I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted. It won't happen again. I will make sure of it."_ **

Josie looked at me and I could tell that she meant it. I nodded while Josie picked up a strawberry and lifted it to my mouth. I cautiously moved my mouth to take a bite and she smiled at me as I swallowed it. It was amazing as it was so delicious. The chocolate was still warm and the cold strawberry mixed well with it.

Josie licked the top of her finger and moved it towards me as she wiped the corner of my lip with it. I gulped and Josie just smirked before pulling it back and sucking on it. 

Shit.

**_"You had a bit of chocolate on your mouth. So do you want to listen to some music?"_ **

All I could do was nod while Josie flicked her hand to get the music player that was across the room became alive.

_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

I smiled and looked at Josie.

"I didn't know you liked Panic! at the Disco."

**_"Yeah massive fan. My music is cultured I will have you know."_ **

I laughed and Josie picked another strawberry which she ate.

"Good to know."

_I chime in with a_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

I nodded my head along with the music. I really liked Panic! at the Disco ever since my Dad introduced me to them when I was young. I grew up and even though my Mom disapproved of the music my Dad said it was a crime not to be able to hear them. The fact that Josie also liked them was so cool and she even played one of my favourite song from them. 

My eyes connected and I realised that Josie was staring at me. Her eyes flickered down to my lips and then back up again.

**_"Would it be too bold of me to ask if I can kiss you?"_ **

I drew in a breathe and glanced at her lips before letting my head do a slight nod.

"Yes." I whispered out.

Josie didn't wait as she but her hand behind my head and brought our heads closer together. We were really close so I could feel her breathe as it landed lightly on my face. I opened my eyes and we were just an inch away as Josie looked at me with soft eyes. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore and close the gap as my arms went around her body and held her close. Josie's tongue grazed over my lips and I opened them so she slipped it into my mouth.

Josie's hand went on my face as we deepened the kiss. Our tongues now dancing to the music playing from the music player.

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality_

My hands threaded through Josie's hair which offered a soft moan from the brunette. It made me more turned on that I already was. I detached our lips and went to work on her neck. Kissing all over before sucking a bit and then soothing over it again with a lick from my tongue. Not long after Josie was putting her hand up my top and I moaned when her hand found my skin on my stomach. I let her take off my jacket and then I lifted the top over her head. Josie pushed me down slowly so she was on top of me. 

We started kissing again and Josie was now sucking on the bottom of my ear love while my hands roamed all over her body trying to memorise every inch to memory. Josie started pulling my top so I sat up a bit so she could pull it off. Then we went back down again and even though it was cold my body felt like it was on fire.

Josie took her lips away from mine before licking my cheek and then sitting up. I was going to ask what she was doing when her hands went behind her back and she unclipped her bra. Then she let it fall.

**Lizzie POV**

Finishing my homework I put my books in my bag. I glanced up and looked over at Josie who was writing quickly away on her own. It was late and darkness had fell outside. I didn't want to spend all my night in my room so I thought I would leave for a bit. 

"Josie. I am done my homework and was going to go to the library or something. Do you want to come?"

Josie looked up and smiled before going back to her work.

"I am okay Lizzie. I need to get this work done for potions class. It needs to be in for tomorrow. You go and have fun though."

"Okay Josie. You need to be quick for what you have planned for tonight as well."

Josie stopped her work and looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything planned for tonight."

"Yeah of course you don't. See you later sis."

With that I didn't give her time to answer and closed the door as I made my way to the library. It was pretty quiet tonight but some people would always be in from reading a book to doing their homework. I entered the room and my eyes landed on her right away.

Alyssa.

She was sitting on a chair reading with her earphones in. She hadn't noticed I had came in so I made my ways over to the books so I could have a look. For some reason even when I was trying to pick a book my eyes kept drifting over to Alyssa who was still reading while taking a drink of something she had in her mug. Once or twice she would put her hair behind her her ear or laugh about something in the book. 

I smiled when I noticed that it was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I loved Harry Potter ever since I was little. I never really knew many people who read the books. Except maybe Josie and Hope.

I wasn't really watching what I was doing and when I reached up for one of the books my hand hit it and it fell from the shelf and slid across the floor hitting a desk. Alyssa looked up and our eyes connected. She smiled before standing up and taking her earphones out as she walked over to pick up the book.

"Hey Lizzie. I think you dropped this."

I coughed and took the book from her.

"Thanks Alyssa. I can be very clumsy at time. I am sorry."

"Don't be. If it wasn't for you dropping it I wouldn't have had an excuse to talk to you. I can get really wrapped up at times and forget the world around me."

I laughed a little at that.

"Yeah I know this is place is as close to Hogwarts as you will get but it won't beat the real thing."

Alyssa looked shocked.

"Oh my god. You are a potter nerd too. I never would have guessed just by looking at you."

"Well I have been told I am full of surprises."

"Good to know. You know they say you never get a good reading from the front cover of a book but what is inside. I have a feeling I haven't even started the first chapter with you."

"Why don't you? I mean get to know me better. I could do the same with you."

Alyssa smiled and I got the warm buzzing feeling in my stomach again. I couldn't place why.

"Okay. Deal. Why don't we start now. If I am not being too forward, would you like to join me?"

"Yeah I would like that a lot."

We smiled and moved over to sit on the seats. 

**Maya POV**

I was anxiously pacing my room for about an hour. I hadn't really spoken to Josie since what happened last night. She hadn't really given any indication as to what she might be feeling right now. I was too nervous to go her bedroom was I have been trying to text her but that is not going well either. 

Oh well.

I collapsed back onto my bed and let out a loud huff. I needed to be more confident in myself. Josie had so much that it was so amazingly beautiful and is one of the things that made me first attracted to her in the first place.

I was just going to get ready for bed when a noise made me jump. It sound like a small wave of air and then the room was still again. I didn't notice anything until I felt something when I fingers brushed across the bed.

A single rose was lying on the bed as if it appeared out of nowhere.

"That is weird."

**Josie POV**

After endlessly turning in bed I had fallen asleep only to have weird dreams. I have some range of dreams from weird to straight up freaky but this was another level. I was lost in darkness for a lot of it. A huge endless dark room that went on forever. Feeling alone and unsafe. Just waiting for it all to end. I would cry out but no one could hear me. All alone with no friends or loved ones.

Then the dream transitioned and I was suddenly with Hope. At the old mill and everything was all done up. We were just sitting there. Then it got even more interesting as we began kissing then I was on top of her and then.....

I suddenly woke up all sweaty and a beating heart that felt like it was going to rip out of my chest at any second. I tried to calm it down and was wondering how a I literally just had an almost sex dream. With Hope. Even my mind wants me to suffer. 

"What the actual fuck."

I lay back down when a searing and burning pain went through my hand. I sat bolt up right and held onto it. I then realised the cut on my hand which I thought had been healing was still open and now bleeding a bit again. I might have been really sleepy but it almost looked like the edges were a bit black for some reason.

The pain was so bad I had to grit my teeth or I might scream. I went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Running my hand first under it, I then went to wipe my face. I was looking at myself in the mirror when my eyes flashed black. I screamed and fell back into the wall. I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them again they were back to normal. 

I stood panting as my racing heart continued.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be wrong?


	6. Disorientated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Dark Josie enjoy the morning. Lizzie argues with Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read it so far. Hope you enjoy this latest one :)

**Hope POV**

Waking up after one of most eventful nights felt like a hangover and just coming off a rollercoaster all at once. One of the biggest highs of my life while also the lowest. My eyes shot open and the first thing I registered was the soft air hitting my face that felt like a nice warm breeze if I was being honest.

That is when all the events came back from last night and I smiled as I looked over to see Josie sleeping soundly next to me. An even more bigger smile made it's way on as I looked at her. My cheeks warmed at how peaceful and angelic she looked. The way Josie's hair fell over her face and her mouth was slightly opened as she breathed. Every now and again there would be a little snore that just made her more adorable than she already was.

Damn I was whipped.

I settled back down and was ready to go back to sleep when Josie stirred beside me. It was little at first like she was going to wake up but then her arm moved and whacked into me. I yelped in surprise but then Josie started thrashing wildly. I began to shake her in hopes of waking her up.

"Josie. Josie. Wake up Jo. You must be having a nightmare."

It still took a few moments for Josie's eyes to blink open and then go wide before jumping up and the blanked fell off her. I wanted to hold her but then her boobs were revealed and I didn't know where to look or touch. I mean I know we did more than touch last night but the morning after always felt more intimate to me. 

"Josie. Are you okay?"

Josie looked around the room as if she doesn't know where she is and then her eyes landed on me and her hand went to her heart.

**_"Hope. What the fuck is happening?"_ **

"I think you were having a nightmare. You were moving a lot in your sleep."

If I wasn't mistake Josie looked disgusted.

**_"I don't have nightmares."_ **

"Josie, it's okay. Everyone has them. I even have one from time to time. They are completely normal and not something to be ashamed off."

**_"Yeah but I don't get nightmares."_ **

If possible Josie got even more cute in the last few seconds. Especially now that she was pouting.

"You do know your pouting right now."

Josie started pouting even more than before.

**_"Am not. You must just be imagining it. Me? Pouting?"_ **

Josie looked like she was going to vomit just by saying the word.

I laughed and Josie suddenly stood up. The blanket fell and now Josie was standing completely naked in the old mill. I had to stop myself from letting out a loud moan at the very sight of her as she stretched and went to stand and look at the sunshine shining through the old mill right now.

I couldn't stop myself from admiring her body. How angelic it looked as the sun was shining around it. Even if I imagined the perfect person in my head Josie wouldn't even come close. Even as an artist I could never do her justice properly. I mean it wouldn't stop me from trying but I wouldn't be able to capture all those beautiful features properly.

I sighed when Josie turned around and had a smirk on her face.

**_"What's the matter, Hope? See something you like?"_ **

Josie did this sexy pose and honestly I was having trouble holding it together right now. Josie started walking over slowly as she moved one leg after the other until she was towering over me. I swallowed when she bent down and was now kneeling.

I finally then found my voice again.

"Well considering what we did last night, I would think you already know the answer to that question. Not that I am just with you for your body but it's definitely an added bonus."

**_"I am glad to hear as that, Hope. Now why don't we have a sequel to last night."_ **

Josie acted quickly and went quickly to my lips and I didn't protest as I my hand went to the back of her head and captured her hair as she began to push me onto my back. I pulled Josie with me and we pulled the blankets over us as Josie started going down.

**Josie POV**

Through the whole night I was plagued with different nightmares that were more terrifying than the last. Most of them were I was lost in the dark searching around trying to find my way out but it was no use as there no escape. Then it turned to a normal dream. Well it normal at first. I was walking throughs school but I could feel that someone was following me. 

A darkness that felt like something hovering over me all the time. Then I turned a corner and all I could see was darkness. I tried to turn away but there was darkness everywhere and it was closing in until I felt as if I was suffocating.

Then I woke finding it hard to breathe and sputtering for some air.

I eventually woke up in the morning to find Lizzie sleeping peacefully next to me. I then realised that she must have sensed that I was having a nightmare during the night and came over to sleep next to me. I smiled at that and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to shower. I needed to let the hot water run over me and forget all my problems. 

After taking off my clothes I got into the shower and let my head hang under the water. It was a great release of energy as the boiling hot water hit the back of my head and calmed me down. The dreams from last night becoming a thing of the past as I let my thoughts wash away. Closing my eyes and letting the water become background noise.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever and soon I was stepping out again and putting the towel around me. I went over to the mirror and wiped away the steam that had formed there. I felt a pain in my hand and looked down at it. To my surprise it still hadn't healed properly. It was a constant pain and it nearly made me regret carrying out the spell. Almost thought. I would deal with this pain any day over the voice in my head that I kept hearing.

At least with everything going on I knew that at least that was a plus. I hadn't heard her voice since I finished the spell and I hope I never heard it again. I opened the door and walked out to get changed. Lizzie was up doing her hair.

"Morning Lizzie."

"Morning Josie. Are you doing okay? I woke up last night to the sound of you thrashing about. I hope you don't mind that I got into bed to calm you down."

"Not at all. Thanks Lizzie. I don't know what had gotten into me lately but hopefully it will pass soon enough."

"Yeah maybe you just need more rest. You seem kind of stressed out lately. Speaking of being less stressed, how did last night go with Hope?"

I first thought I might have heard her incorrectly but I still turned around at that.

"What? I wasn't with Hope last night."

Lizzie frowned at that.

"Josie. Please tell me you didn't stand her up again? Hope was really sad after last time."

"Lizzie. Last time she showed up and said I had asked her out on a date. Which I hadn't by the way. You know me. I wouldn't even have the courage to ask Hope out and I definitely wouldn't keep it a secret if I did." 

Lizzie just seemed more cross and huffed as she stood up.

"Look Josie. I thought we were sisters who actually trusted each other. Now I know it might not have right with Hope but lying to me is just plain cruel. I was with Hope when she got your little message so the least you could do is be honest with me. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but this is not the Josie I know. Now if you will excuse me I am going to head to the library before class. Maybe later you will be in a more approachable state."

"Lizzie I....."

Lizzie grabbed a book of the nightstand and stormed out of the room and closed the door hard behind her. I sat down again and felt like screaming.

I felt so confused.

**Maya POV**

I opened my locker to put some of my books away. My bag was becoming really heavy and I didn't need half of them to later anyway. I had just opened it when someone tapped the locker and I jumped.

"Woah Maya. It's just me. I was wondering did you have the keys to the car. Me, Raf, Jed and Landon are taking a run into town and I need to borrow it."

"Ethan. You know you have class now. Mom said the car was only to get emergency supplies."

Ethan smiled.

"Maya please. We hardly ever use it and I promise to top it up with gas so you can use it this weekend. Tomorrow night is a full moon so you know that you will need a break after it. Pretty please."

I sighed but smiled. I knew Ethan was responsible even though he hardly acted it. I grabbed the keys out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"Don't drive too fast and don't be away for long."

Ethan grabbed the keys before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks sis. I owe you one. Catch you later."

With that he sped away to meet up with his friends and I smiled before taking a book I needed from my locker. It was true the full moon was tomorrow night and I was feeling the pull of the change already. I could always feel it the week off but as it got closer it was becoming a lot harder to ignore. 

Something out of the corner of eye made me look to the side and to my surprise it was a red rose in my locker. I touched it with my hand and trailed it over. First my room and now my locker. I know who I wished was sending these but I didn't know for sure. I shook of me head of the thoughts and closed the locker and then I let out a scream.

Josie was leaning against the locker looking normal and fiddling with her nails as she looked at me. Several people in the corridor turned my way and I tried to sink in to myself from embarrassment as Josie just looked like she hadn't a care in the world.

Then Josie spoke.

**_"Don't you all have something better to do than google all day?"_ **

Everyone looked confused so Josie just sighed before lifting her hand as it glowed a weird green colour. At once everyone held their ears and looked away.

**_"That's better. People are so disobedient."_ **

Josie looked cross but then she looked at me and the smirk returned. 

**_"Hello dear Maya. You are very jumpy today."_ **

I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I am always jumpy. I didn't even hear you come up. You are very silent."

Josie just smirked and but her hands behind her back.

**_"Better to be able to surprise people than always be fucking predictable. Wouldn't you agree, Maya?"_ **

"I mean I guess. Was there something you wanted because you have been kind of cold given what we did the other night? I thought we could at least talk about it. Unless it meant way more to me than it did to you?"

Honestly I wasn't ready to hear the answer because I was sure I knew what the answer would be. 

Josie's smirk faltered a bit. In fact it was so quick I probably would have missed it if I hadn't been staring intently at her face.

**_"I have a proposition. Ditch class right now and we can go back to your bedroom and 'talk'?"_ **

Josie put heavy emphasis on the word and even though I hated ditching class, something made me want to go with her. So I did just that.

"Fine. I'm in."

**_"Excellent."_ **

Josie swept her arm for me to go first and then she followed suit.

**Hope POV**

After me and Josie had finished in the old mill. I was walking back to my room to get ready for the day ahead. I was caught up with all my schoolwork but I still like taking part in class so I was hurrying.

I almost didn't see Lizzie until she called my name and I turned around. She came hurrying over.

"Hope. I have been looking for you. I know Josie totally flaked on last night and trust me I am just as furious as you probably are right now."

"Lizzie. What are you talking about? I just left Josie. We did meet up last night at the old mill. I just said goodbye to her not that long ago."

Lizzie looked like she couldn't believe what was she was hearing.

"Can we talk? In your room?"

"Yeah sure. I need to shower anyway and then we can."

Lizzie nodded and then we walked back to my room.

What did she have to talk to me about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Hope and Lizzie talk about?


	7. Full Moon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie talk. Maya receives a gift. Josie experiences a weird feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read so far. I hope you enjoy this and I will be updating soon hopefully.

**Lizzie POV**

Hope and I went back to her room so we could talk. I wasn't a 100% sure what was going on with Josie right now and I wanted to talk to Hope about it. I thought since my sister seemed to be talking to Hope more than me these days maybe she would be able to enlighten more to me why Josie was acting this way.

After we got into he room Hope closed the door and sat on the bed before patting the space beside her. I sat down and Hope smiled.

"So Lizzie. What did you want to talk about?"

I took a big breathe in before talking.

"I wanted to talk about Josie actually. About how she has been acting weird lately."

Hope gave me a confused lately.

"What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know. She just won't talk to me anymore. Trust me Hope, I don't want to make this about me. I really don't. It's just that we always use to talk. About everything. Josie straight up lied to me this morning and then I had to learn the truth from you about last night."

"That's weird. For Josie to do anything straight I mean. Sorry. But did she not tell you what happened last night?"

I shook my head.

"No. I asked her about meeting up with you and she just denied it. I mean are you sure she turned up last night? I don't know how she could lie like that."

Hope turned red.

"Oh she definitely came last night. I honestly didn't mean to make that sound so dirty but she did. I couldn't have imagined something like that. I have before and trust me it didn't even come close."

"Wait. Weird innuendos aside, are you saying you two 'did' it last night? Had sex?"

Hope then literally beamed.

"Yeah. I mean it was more than that though. It didn't really feel like any other time I had. It was more then just sex. If that makes any sense. The night just felt like it was on another level. Like magic was in the air even though we do go to a school that does magic. I am sorry. I'm rambling."

I nodded.

"It's okay Hope. I think I kind of understand what you mean even though I may have never felt that really. Honestly I wish I could experience something like that. It sounds really amazing honestly. I have always felt that you and Josie were great for each other. I was always waiting for Josie just to own up and ask you out. The only thing I don't understand is why did she do it now? More importantly why did she deny that it happened to me?"

Hope shrugged.

"I am not sure Lizzie. If I see her later I will talk to her. Okay? I am sure this is just a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah. Thanks for listening to me Hope. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Lizzie."

I hugged Hope and then got up to leave.

"Hey Lizzie. Just like you want Josie to tell you stuff. I hope you know it's okay if you wanted to open up to me about anything. You know that might be new in your life. It's up to you but I am here if you want to talk."

I wasn't exactly sure what she meant but it was nice to hear all the same.

"Thanks Hope. We need to be here for each other. I just hope that Josie will come around. I will talk to you later. I am going to go to the library. I need some time to think about everything."

Hope nodded and I waved as I headed out the door.

I looked up the corridor and saw Josie who was walking up with two coffees in her hand and had just turned the corner. I ran to keep up with her but by the time I made it to there she was nowhere to be seen. I looked all around to see if there was somewhere she could have went but there was no doors. Only a long corridor. It was like she disappeared out of thin air.

"What the fuck? Where did she go?"

I huffed and headed towards the library.

**Maya POV**

I was beyond tired so not long after Josie and I returned to my room and messed around a bit I was asleep. It usually happened on the day of a full moon. The tiredness and sore bones kicked in as my whole body prepared to shift when the time was right. I didn't even hear Josie leave when the door shut behind her. I sat up hoping to catch her but she was gone. 

I tried my best not to feel sad but the truth was I did. I mean I have liked Josie as long as I can remember. Liking Josie and having a crush on her came as easy to me as breathing. If I stopped my whole world would be over and I wouldn't know what to do.

I got up and was about to go get changed when I saw a cup of coffee on my bedside table. It was in one of them takeaway cups that was from my favourite coffee place in town. Alice's Coffee House. I smiled and took a sip. A soft moan escaped my lips when I realised it was how exactly I ordered my coffee. 

I turned the cup to see my name on it. Then a little heart next to it.

I smiled and continued to drink it. Suddenly I wasn't feeling so sad after all.

**Josie POV**

Another night filled with dreams that felt like an out of body experience. I couldn't tell why I was even having these dreams but nothing I tried to do was working. It was like one minute I was in my bed and then I was somewhere else in the school. I would wake up feeling as if someone had drained me of all my magic. I was tired and exhausted and honestly I needed to do something to fix it.

I was walking as a zombie right now in the forest. The cool air usually gave me some sense of calm and I really needed that right now. I would take a book and go to the old mill and just spend some time alone with myself. So book in hand I was tracing the familiar path to the old mill as swiftly as I could. 

It was quiet here most days with the exception of a party that was probably happening later tonight as it was the weekend. I walked up the door of the old mill and entered the broken down building. I was immediately aware of how done up it was. I swear even though this was my first time here in a while, it felt like I was just here. Call it a gut feeling or something but I could almost feel myself lying in the makeshift bed that had been set up.

The bed looked as if someone had just rolled out of it and left without actually tidying. Black curtains had been hung up over the windows so it was very dark and gloomy. This was some weird déjà vu I swear.

I then heard someone approaching so I headed out and saw Kaleb and MG approaching. 

"Hey guys."

"Hello Josie." Kaleb said.

"Hey Josie." MG said. 

They both smiled while holding some things in their arms. It must be some party supplies for tonight. Kaleb was infamous for throwing parties while MG usually helped out with them.

"So are you two responsible for the decorations already in there?"

They both looked confused but Kaleb walked up while MG and I followed him.

"Josie? What decorations are you on about?"

"What do you mean? They are all in there."

I walked up quickly to show what I meant but to my surprise that room was clean. Well I mean it was never really clean as it had been abandoned but all the stuff I had seen before was completely gone. The bed was gone as if no one had been there in the first place. The curtains too had disappeared and light streamed into the room. 

"What the hell? I swear in here looked like a goths paradise. Where did everything go?"

MG an Kaleb shared a look.

"Are you sure you are okay? You don't really look like you have been sleeping."

I rubbed at my eyes and looked anywhere but them.

"No I am fine. I am going to go back to school. I will see you both at the party later."

I walked away quickly before either of them could say anything else.

**Lizzie POV**

Standing in the library I realised I had been in this room more than anything in the past week. Honestly I never had spent this much time but something about the library was a calm place. It was a Saturday so most of the students were either sleeping in or away into town. So it was quiet with only a couple of people. After looking for a good bit, I took one of the Harry Potter books.

Harry Potter and the half Blood Prince. The one where all the romance heats up.

I found a seat in the corner and got started on the reading. 

I got really lost in the book for about an hour but at some time I registered someone come into the room. I looked up and smiled without thinking about when I saw it was Alyssa. She came in and went straight over to the book shelves. Running a hand over a few she seemed like she se was looking for a certain one.

A look of disappointment came over her face when she didn't find it. Then her eyes looked to me and smiled. I didn't want her to think I had been looking so I quickly look away. Then Alyssa came up to me.

"Hey Lizzie. Fancy seeing you here again."

I looked up and stuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hi Alyssa. Yeah I like to come here and just chill out. I am assuming you had the same idea."

"Yeah. I am only up out of bed and decided I wanted a bit of quiet time. A good book always gets me in the right mind space for the day ahead. Speaking of books I see you beat me to the one I was going to choose. I guess they are right when they say great minds think alike."

I fumbled with the book and then dropped it before cursing and picking it up again. I held it out shakily to her.

"I am sorry. Here you can read it and I will pick a different one."

Alyssa put her hand out and it grazed mine while she took it her hands.

"Hey Lizzie. Why don't we both read it? I am happy to pick up where you left off. What do you say?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure that would be extremely wonderful."

I cringed at myself but Alyssa just smiled and sat down next to me on the chair. We were really tight together and Alyssa opened the book and showed it to me.

"Is this okay?"

I gulped.

"Of course."

**Josie POV**

I made it back to my room. But I couldn't get the itch out of my head that something weird was going on. Pacing around my room I kept rubbing at my hand which still hadn't healed. In fact it looked like it was getting worse. I had been using pain medication but it wasn't helping that much. I had it covered at the minute with a white piece of cloth but it did nothing.

I pulled it back and it honestly felt like it was pulsing. As if it had its own steady heartbeat. I went into the bathroom to put it under some water in the hopes that it would soothe it at least a little bit. 

Running my hand under the cool water I looked at myself in the mirror. There was bags under my eyes and they looked really dark. I hadn't been getting much sleep and it must be starting to affect me. Maybe I had imagined the old mill all done up earlier. Just my mind playing tricks on me. I wasn't sure what to think.

I closed my eyes and took a few breathes in and out and then opened them again. I shrieked when my pupils became dark. I rubbed at them furiously but when I kept looking, they didn't change at all. I started panicking when the lights flickered and the reflection in the mirror. 

I stood back but was surprised when my reflection in the mirror didn't fall but started smiling. I leaned in closer as the smile only grew. Closer and closer I got until I was transfixed. Then the mirror began to crack. Only a little bit at first. Then it shattered and I flinched back and hit the wall. 

I picked up a piece and looked into it. My eyes were fine but then they went full black. I screamed and the next thing I knew I was falling as the darkness closed in around me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Josie?


	8. Full Moon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya goes through a transformation. Lizzie heads to the party. Hope enjoys the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while. I took a short break to enjoy the holidays but now I am back. I am ready to get back into this so expect more chapters soon. I hope you enjoy this one as its longer :)

**Maya POV**

The itching had started a while ago. An itch that felt like my whole body was fire but full of ice at the same time. My nails hurt and felt like they were digging into my skin. Ready to extend at any moment and cause severe pain. I was sweating a lot and was contemplating getting in the shower to cool myself down. It was now just past 7 in the evening and soon I would be heading down to the werewolf cells that they kept in the basement. 

I opened my drawer and got out the blunt I had rolled earlier. The transformation was going to be extremely painful just as usual. Getting high didn't take away all the pain but it sure felt a lot being blazed than being sober. I grabbed my lighter and lit it up. I put it to my mouth and inhaled as I let the familiar sense of calm wash over me in waves.

I took another hit before there was a knock at the door. I got up and put the blunt in a bowl before going over to answer. I was getting worried that it might be a teacher or something. I didn't want to get in trouble for smoking weed in my room. I opened the door and smiled when I realised it was Josie. 

"Josie please come in."

Josie smiled and walked into the room as I hastily made room for her to pass me.

Josie looked different today. She wore black lipstick and a shade of black was also under her eyes. Her nails were also painted black as she held them behind her back before clasping them in front of her before she spoke.

**_"Maya. What are we up to this evening? Is that a hint of weed I smell?"_ **

Josie smelled the air and looked directly over at the blunt that smoke was coming off into the room. Her smiled grew wider and there was also a hint of amusement. 

"Oh em, I can explain that. I just needed too...."

Josie silenced me by putting a finger on my lips. She might as well have cast a spell at that very moment because I went instantly quiet and didn't dare even move a muscle as all I could feel was her finger there and the smell of her scent washed over me. A hint of vanilla with rose. I don't think she has wore that kind of smell before. 

**_"Maya don't worry. Relax. I may be the perfect daughter of the principal but I am not a narc. Besides it's not like I am squeaky clean either. Everyone has to let loose or it would be a terribly boring world. Wouldn't you agree?"_ **

I nodded while Josie walked over and picked up the blunt and raised it to her lips before inhaling a lot of it. The she exhales as some came out of her nose as well as her mouth. I would be lying if I said that wasn't incredibly hot. I was no warm for a very different reason. 

Josie slowly walked up to me again before offering it to me. I took it and inhaled the familiar taste as it washed over my senses and went out again. Josie focused on the whole interaction and then walked over to my bed. She sat down and crossed her legs. I followed and sat down before offering it to her again.

Josie accepted and did the same thing again before passing it back to me. I took a quick hit before setting it in the bowl. 

"I didn't know you really smoked weed, Josie."

**_"I am sure Maya, that there is a lot you don't know about me. All you have to do is ask."_ **

I nodded.

"Okay. Well then I guess the biggest question on my mind is....."

I stopped then as the words in my mouth basically froze and I couldn't even utter a single syllable. Josie had rested her hand on my thigh which made my mouth go immediately dry. I gulped while Josie just smirked.

**_"We could talk Maya or we could do something else. If you want me to stop just say so. Otherwise I have something more enjoyable in mind."_ **

I looked down but Josie grabbed my chin and made me look up again. Her eyes were very dark and I didn't really have time to register it as Josie leaned in and captured my lips with hers. My hands went to each side of her and Josie started straddling me as she deepened the kiss.

I was enjoying every moment of it until there was a knock at the door and then it opened. I pulled back and locked eyes with Ethan who just came in and gave me a weird look.

"Ethan. This isn't what it looks like. I can explain."

I looked to Josie but was beyond surprises to see that she was no longer there. I looked about the room to see if there was any sign of her but nothing. Where did she go?

"What about Maya? The weed. It's okay. I was the one who told you it might make the transition more easier. I know it hasn't been getting any easier for you. I know it may not be allowed in this school but you shouldn't be so scared a lot of people do it."

Ethan picked up the blunt and took a long drag of it before offering it to me. I shook my head so he put it out.

"Now we need to move. Jed is making sure all the werewolves who don't have full control when they shift. That means you. I thought I would escort you down and make sure you get in okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Give me a second."

Ethan walked over to the door and waited. I grabbed my bag which had a new change of clothes and a book. It also had water. It was for when I transitioned back. So that I would have everything ready for me in the cell. I had one last look around my room. Josie was still nowhere to be found so I sighed and went to follow Ethan.

We made it to the werewolf cells pretty quickly. The halls were quiet tonight. I had heard there was some party so people must be getting ready or are already at the party. The cells were full of activity as usual. Friends, boyfriends and girlfriends were leaving people off before locking the door. Jed was making the usual rounds to see if everything was okay and everyone had what they needed.

"Hey Ethan. Maya. All set ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jed."

Jed gave a thumbs up and then fist bumped Ethan.

"Ethan I will see you outside."

"Yeah sure man. I will be out soon."

A lot of the older werewolves had the chance to go outside and run as wolves. There was a sectioned off area that would keep them away from the general public. I should be out there too as Ethan and me were the same age but I hadn't really got the whole werewolf thing under control. I actually triggered my curse a long time before Ethan did but he got used to it a lot faster than I did.

I walked in and Ethan gave me a hug as he stood at the door.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, Maya. Then we can go get some ice cream. Same as always. I know you are going to find this hard. It never gets easier for anybody. Even Jed. Even me. I think that is the whole point. We both know what it means to trigger our curse. It is a reminder of what we did and how we will never do it again. Just remember that. You are a good person and this is meant to challenge us. But also to help us learn from our mistakes. Are you going to be okay?"

I pulled him in for a hug again.

"Yes. I love you, brother."

"Love you to sis. Now go kick the transitions butt. I will see you tomorrow."

I smiled and he shut the door and I heard the familiar latch hit the door which let me know I was locked in for the night. I turned and was prepared to go sit on the bed when I felt really light-headed. Next thing I knew my vision went dark for a split second and Josie was sprawled out on the floor next to me. She was coughing.

"Josie are you okay?"

Josie looked at me in shock and crawled away on the floor until she was leaning against the wall.

**_"Stay the fuck back. What the fuck did you do?"_ **

"What do you mean? What did I do? Where did you go when Ethan came into my room?"

Josie just began breathing quick and coughed some more. 

I heard a crack and let out a scream as one of the bones in my leg snapped.

**Josie POV**

I must have been hit by a truck. I mean that was my first instinct when I woke up. I went to move and my whole body protested as I felt pain in every inch of my body. I gritted my teeth as I sat up and a wave of nausea washed over me. I then threw up on the ground next to me.

My head felt as if someone was repeatedly hitting it with a hammer. I opened my eyes and made a hissing sound as my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me. It was then that I realised I was outside and on rough ground. Having a look around I knew where I was. The familiar territory that surrounded our school. 

The forest.

I stood up and felt a bit dizzy so I had to lean on a nearby tree for support. My hand felt wet and I nearly threw up again when I looked at it. My hand was drenched in sun kind of red substance. It was dripping off into the ground below and I just hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a howl not too far from me. It was in that moment I knew exactly which part of the forest I was in. The part that had been blocked off for the werewolves. It didn't really make much sense to me as it usually the witches that helped with the spells. I shouldn't even be able to get in here right now.

I shrugged and began walking. It was better to make it out of this part and get back to the school as I became very aware of how cold I was now with nothing on but a top. I huddled my arms and picked up the pace. The howling was getting closer and if I listened closely I could hear the sound of distant paws hitting the ground. I then started running but didn't get very far as I stumbled on a tree root and I fell into the darkness again as my head collided with the uneven ground. 

**Lizzie POV**

It took me ages to get ready for the party. I went through my wardrobe like a 100 times to try and find the perfect outfit. I am not sure why in particular I was making sure my outfit was perfect for this party. I mean we had a lot of them. Every weekend everyone wanted to let loose a bit and that meant alcohol and drug while dancing to music out in the forest.

I had even planned a couple of them myself which had been a huge hit. It was so great to plan them but I would rather just go and have a good time. Kaleb and MG had mostly handled this one so after getting changed I got my stuff together and left my room. I thought Josie would have showed up by now but I hadn't seen her all day. Maybe I would see her at the party. I had decided to go for yellow t-shirt with black overalls on. Then paired them with my white converse. Checking one last time in the mirror I nodded and smiled as I knew I was ready. 

The halls were virtually quiet at this time so I didn't run into anyone as I exited the school and entered into the forest. I took notice of the full moon at it's highest point in the sky. I knew the werewolves would be out tonight but we were safe. I had personally helped put the spell up the made sure they stayed in one part of the woods. 

The walk was quick and I didn't run into too many people. Some people got drunk quickly and then needed to go sleep it off while others had more enjoyable activities in mind. I could hear the music blasting before the party even came into view. The lights made the old mill look a lot nice than it would have if you seen it in the day time. Kaleb was the DJ station. He was really good but Jed was the real master of it. It was the full moon so he wouldn't be attending the party tonight.

I looked around for someone I could talk to. My eyes landed on MG who was standing near the drinks. He was currently mixing one as I looked at him. I walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey MG, what are you up to?"

MG looked and smiled.

"Hey Lizzie. I am just getting a drink together. Can I offer you one?"

I nodded and her hot two cups before pouring some into both of them. He handed one to me.

"Cheers."

We smashed our cups together.

"Cheers."

I downed it in one go as he did. It was kind of fruit flavoured with a hint of mint. MG always had a great way for mixing drinks. 

"So what's the verdict?"

"That is amazing MG. I really mean it. You certainly can make a great drink."

"Well I am here all night so keep the orders coming."

"Thanks I will."

MG smiled before pouring another drink and putting it to his lips while smiling at me. I smiled back and he looked down. I coughed and then looked away. My eyes landed on someone that had just entered into the clearing. I swear it was as if my body recognised her arrival and my eyes landed on her like a beacon in the dark. 

Alyssa Chang.

I think MG had started talking again but honestly I couldn't really register is at all. It became background noise as all I could do was focus on her. I smiled and then felt a pang of sadness as she waved over to someone and then went to go join them. I then looked back at MG who was pouring out a couple of shots.

I took one and downed it and then another one. I had high hopes for tonight but now I wasn't so sure what was going to happen. I still hadn't seen Josie. Hopefully she would be here soon.

I felt annoyed so I took off into the woods to try and find some quiet. Maybe when I got back Josie would be here. 

**Hope POV**

Running through the woods when I was a wolf was something I just couldn't put into words. No matter how much I thought of it. The explanation was way more a feeling than a description. Something that once I felt I craved it all the time. All month my whole body would be waiting for the full moon to hit so I could feel the experience again. 

I am pretty sure nothing would ever come close.

After a while of running I decided I needed some water so I went to one of the drinking holes as I called them. I had made a couple that would always be clean so I could have fresh a water source to clench my first during the full moon. It was refreshing and I sat and took a few minutes to take in my surroundings.

Birds had flown into the trees so they could rest for the night. Owls had perched themselves on branches to make sounds and take in the night air. Butterflies were safely flying through the night air. If I listened closely I could hear the faint hiss of water from a nearby waterfall. I liked the peace that the forest gave at night. As if I was in another world entirely. 

I hummed to myself and took off running. I usually stayed on the outside of the barrier that had been made to keep most of the werewolves. Myself and some other strong witches made it every full moon for all the werewolves so they wouldn't hurt anyone. Even though I could keep myself in check there was always a pull there to let my wolf go in full control. Some of the newer wolves weren't used to that and could stray so it was best to keep them off on their own. When around other wolves they could be themselves and truly enjoy the transformation. Other than that everyone one else was kept in the werewolves cells until they could run free. 

Tonight though I headed inside the shield but to my surprise I didn't feel the usual push as the shield fought to keep me outside. Any other student would be kept out as well as the wolves who were kept inside but I had enough power to break through if I concentrated enough. That was why it was weird that I couldn't feel it tonight. I didn't have long to think as I kept on running. 

I didn't get very far until I saw some figure between the trees in front of me. For some reason my wolf instinct was to run in the other direction but also to fight off whoever was standing there. More curiously there was also a feeling of loathing and a fearfulness. My wolf was normally not usually this indecisive so I was a bit worried. I took careful and hesitant steps towards the dark figure but then I stopped as something crushed behind me and I felt hot as something whipped past me and I instinctively dived to the side to avoid it.

**Maya POV**

I knew I would never get used to the feeling of my bones cracking and snapping as they dislodged themselves to form my whole body into something else entirely. I gritted my teeth but it didn't stop from releasing gut wrenching sounds from each bone entirely.

I could see Josie stand up but my vision was really blurry. She came close to me and kneeled down in front of me. I was crying at this point. I couldn't imagine what Josie must think of me in this moment. Defenceless and pathetic probably. I thought she was just going to leave me here but to my surprise she kneeled down and put her arms on my shoulder.

I suddenly felt very light and the pain I had only a moment ago was now fading into the background. Slowly and surely my vision came back and I saw Josie. She was closing her eyes. Almost like she was experiencing some kind of pain. I just couldn't determine what. The pain kept fading away until it was gone entirely. Josie then fell against me and hugged me as I transitioned from woman to wolf.

When it was over Josie fell back and collapsed onto the floor. I looked down and could see my paws so I knew it was finished. I sniffed the air before approaching Josie. It was weird because when I was a wolf I could sense what my wolf felt off a person. A was getting some strong vibes to run away but it was more than that. There was a sadness and despair that felt like it could overpower me at any moment. Almost as if I was on top of a cliff waiting to jump but I was afraid to. I had never felt anything like this when I sensed people. Giving that I mostly just was with the other wolves on the full moon. 

I went over Josie caustically as she was still lying on the floor. I sniffed her face before licking it a couple of times. She scrunched her face in an adorable way that made my wolf happy and I smiled on the inside. The fear that my wolf had previously experienced was far from gone. I kept licking until her eyes shot open. Then she bolted up and pushed me away.

**_"Get away wolf. What the fuck are you even doing?"_ **

I huffed and Josie then looked less mad. 

**_"Okay. Calm down. I know when not to start a fight and I guess now that I am in a cage wouldn't be the best idea. How about we go outside?"_ **

Josie stood up and walked over towards the door but I stood in her way and shook my head.

**_"Listen wolf. Don't push me. Your just lucky I didn't put you to sleep. Now stand aside. "_ **

I looked sideways at her but for some reason I didn't believe she would actually hurt me. Anyways I stood to the side and Josie smirked.

**_"Good little wolf. I like it when your obedient."_ **

Josie walked over to the door and with a flick of her hand the lock made a loud bang and broke off hitting the floor as Josie swung it open. Then she turned and swept her arm.

**_"After you wolf. Time for a little run around the woods. Stretch your.....paws?"_ **

I'll admit I was hesitant at first. I had been out only one time before which was my test run to see if I could go out every full moon and it had gone terribly wrong. Hence why I am still in here. But something about Josie just made me want to anything she wanted. I was sure if that made me scared or excited. Maybe both. I braced myself and headed out of the werewolf cell as Josie let the door slam shut behind us.

We both walked casually through the school and outside into the fresh air. Josie was like a woman on a mission as she kept walking quickly ahead and I started moving faster keep up with her. It didn't take long until I got the itch to run. I wanted to explore all the forest and see what was out there. We made it to a clearing and Josie sat down. 

I looked at her expectantly and she looked confused until she nodded and picked up something. It was a stick. She threw it a bit away and then looked back to me. 

**_"Fetch wolf?"_ **

I let my teeth show and growled. 

Josie just smirked.

**_"Okay. So not that then. What do you want to do then Maya?"_ **

I started scratching at the ground and Josie nodded.

**_"You do what you want. I am going to sit and chill. Have at it."_ **

I didn't wait twice as I took of running with no real direction in mind but just to stretch my legs. I ran to one side and then back again as Josie just lay back on the rock and her eyes followed me. The cell forgotten I ran until I could run no more and all my legs ached and burned as I nearly passed out from exhaustion but I felt like I was on the high of my life. 

I stopped and then jumped up on the rock next to Josie. I let y head fall in her lap. Josie reflectively jumped back with her hands up in the air. It was as if she didn't know what was happening or scared of it.

I rubbed my hand against her stomach and kept doing it until she huffed and gave in.

**_"Fine but if you tell anyone about this I will kill you."_ **

She ruffled a hand through my fur and I hummed in response. Josie rolled her eyes and looked anywhere but at me. I sighed and just enjoyed it. It was another while before I stood up to stretch my legs again. Josie stood up again and watched as I let my whole body stretch out and then ended up lying down full on the ground with my paws in front of me.

To my surprise Josie smiled. Not smirked. 

All of sudden the smile turned to a frown as she got ready to turn around. I saw it first though. A massive fireball coming for Josie. Josie already had a hand up to stop it. It got bigger as it travelled and I acted without thinking. I jumped and and pushed Josie who was too focused on the fireball to react to me in time as she went flying out of the way. Unfortunately I didn't have time as it crashed into me and sent me flying as I hit the rock behind me and landed on the ground unmoving. 

**Alyssa POV**

I got bored pretty quickly at the party. I went to them to be social but honestly they were tiring. The one person I actually wanted to see didn't even turned up. I was now on the way back to the school but had gotten off track as I was too much in my head with everything. I looked around and say apart of the forest that was unfamiliar. I turned in another direction but tripped over a log or something and fell flat down.

I sat up expecting to see a log or something but that is not what I seen. In fact I wasn't even sure what it was until I noticed it was a figure. A person lying on their side with their face away from me. I crawled over to them and the first thing that came into clear focus was blonde hair. A yellow top and black overalls. 

My hands were shaking as I pulled the person onto their back and I shrieked when the face of Lizzie Saltzman came into view. So still and angelic as she lay there. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and went to wake her up. I shook her body very quickly but there was no response. Nothing but quiet and my rapid breathing. 

I then sat still and waited for the faint rise and fall of her chest but froze when nothing happened. Lizzie was very still. A statue lying here in the deep mud of the forest. All alone and she would still be here if I hadn't found her. 

"Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie, please wake up. Don't do this. Please come back."

I cried but I tried my best to stop as I began chest compressions trying my hardest not to break down right there. I stopped and parted her lips to give her much needed air. Again I went back to chest compressions hoping that I could physically give life back to Lizzie.

Nothing happened.

Wind burst through this part of the forest. Almost like it was howling for a lost soul that was no more. Almost lost in the abyss. 

One night could change everything. One day could also do the same. In a instant Lizzie Saltzman was something and then just like the flick of the switch she was gone. I then let the tears fall and my breathing quickened as I was now shaking like crazy with all the emotions that I had held during the last few minutes. The world just lost a bright star.

Lizzie Saltzman was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie :(


	9. A Deep Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie receives some devastating news. Alyssa deals with her pain. Hope comes to an unexpected conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. They are aren't as frequent as I would like but I will try to get as many out as I can. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Josie POV**

The headache was the first thing that hit me when I first woke up. I open my eyes and a stream of light flashed into them causing me to flinch and hold up my hand to cover them. I glanced over at the bed to see if Lizzie was up but the bed was freshly made. Almost if no one had slept in it. I sat up which made me immediately wanted to throw up. I stumbled over to the bathroom and just made it in time to puke in the toilet.

I flushed and stood up to look in the mirror. I nearly threw up again at the sight of myself. I had a black eye that was fresh on my face and there was dried blood under my nose. I touched it and it hurt like hell. What the fuck happened to me?

I looked down to find I also had blood on my hands. It was dried in also. I put them under the taps and let the water rub over them. I took harsh scrubbing and I began sobbing a bit as I tried my best to get all of it off. I was just about finished when there was hard knocking on the door that made me jump. I walked out of the bathroom and nearly slid. I looked down at my feet to see that they were covered in mud. I panicked as the knocking continued and so Put on the nearest shoes I could find and opened the door.

It was Hope on the other side. 

"Josie?"

She looked at my face confused but didn't question it.

"Hope? What's wrong?"

"Josie. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I found out last night but everything was happening so fast and now Maya is in the hospital and Lizzie is....."

Hope trailed off and held a hand to her mouth. She looked as if she had been crying.

"Lizzie is what?"

I heard the next words as if something had come into my body and caused all my basic functions to stop all at once. My body felt very heavy and I didn't even notice I had slouched until my body began to fall. Hope was luckily fast and caught me as I collapsed into her arms in the entryway to my room. 

The crying came after that and it felt as if I was having a out of body experience. Watching someone else's life and my own all at the same time. I didn't want it to my own. I didn't want my sister to be dead. To be on a planet where she didn't exist anymore. Lizzie who was so full of life and love was now gone in an instant. One minute I had a sister and now I don't.

How was I to go on now?

**Alyssa POV**

Sitting in the infirmary I felt numb. I could just about recall the memories from last night. Though they felt like a fever dream and not real life. After finding Lizzie in the forest I did my best to try and get her back to school. I couldn't and wouldn't leave her out there. Not like that. Not alone. 

At some point Hope found us. She was still a wolf and began howling trying to attract attention. Kaleb and MG showed up as well as the other werewolves. Kaleb followed Hope who was motioning for him to follow her somewhere. MG helped me get Lizzie back to school. The Doctors did all they could. They even suggested maybe a magical blood transfusion could do the trick but Josie was nowhere to be found. I officered but they said that unless it was a witch with a biological link it wouldn't work. 

They officially called her death after that. Now there was a blanket covering her as she rested in the room I was sitting in now. Although she wasn't really here. Even though it pained me to think it, I hoped she was somewhere better now. At peace. 

Maya was also out. Hope found her in the forest and Kaleb had helped carry her hear. She was in another bed with severe burns and she had only recently transitioned back into a human so she was out cold. A lot of stuff seemed to kick off tonight. Lizzie being killed and Maya in a terrible condition. Ethan was now beside her but had fell asleep with his head on her bed. It was pretty sweet actually.

It was morning now and there was a soft glow as light streamed in from a crack in the curtains. I sat back and prepared myself to stay here for a bit. I didn't want either of them to be alone right now and I just felt better being in the same room. I know Lizzie and I had only started hanging out but I found a deep connection with her unlike anyone else. To think that I would never get the chance to speak to her again or hear that laugh made me start to tear up. I wiped at my eyes when someone came into the room.

It was Hope who kind of looked out of it as she sat down. 

**Hope POV**

I sat down beside Alyssa who I noticed was wiping at her eyes as I sat down. I hadn't slept all night with the thoughts running through my head. Of Lizzie when I saw her lying on the ground. Alyssa beside her looking tear stricken and panicked. I took a glance over at the bed where a white sheet had been place over. Lizzie's body was now there and I couldn't help but feel incredibly sick at the thought of her gone.

Telling Josie broke my heart into millions of tiny pieces. Holding her there while she shook and wept and having no words of reassurance or a way for her to hold it together. I knew the feeling of losing a loved one felt and it was a pain that no one should ever have to go through. Certainly not sister at such a young age. As horrible as that. It would change Josie forever. All I could do is be there for her and never let her be alone. Though she had insisted I go check on Lizzie before she came. She was now with her Dad and Caroline who came at once when she heard the news. 

The pain was unimaginable. 

Not only a pain for me. But for Josie. For the family that lost such a perfect daughter. Friend and sister. The tears fell then and I let out a huff as my face went into my hands. Alyssa put a hand on my shoulder and even though I wanted to jump away from it at first but I was glad of it and we sat there for a while. 

I got up and nodded at her before going over to Lizzie. I didn't know if I had the courage to do this. I braced myself and took the sheet off slowly so it still covered most of her body except her face which was so angelic. Soft blond hair that fell from her head and touched the pillow she was lying on. It was almost like she was asleep but in reality it was much worse. 

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair away from her face that had fell in the way of one of her eyes. That is when I noticed something unusual. Her skin wasn't cold. In fact it seemed a bit warmer than even a natural body heat would feel. I touched her hand and it felt the same. I looked back at Alyssa who was looking at the ground.

"Alyssa. How did the doctors say Lizzie died again?"

She looked up kind of shocked but answered anyway.

"Asphyxiation. They believe at some point she couldn't breathe or her air flow was cut off. Poor Lizzie."

I took out my phone and put mu torch on so I could look to see if there was any bruising. None as it was completely normal looking. I then put my hand on her chest looking for a collapse or something out of the ordinary. Nothing again.

Alyssa came up behind me.

"What's the matter?"

"It's kind of strange. No sings of loss of air. No bruising on the neck and her chest is fine."

"What do you mean? Since when did you know so much about this?"

"My aunts a nurse. She taught me a bit and there was once a time in my life when I wanted to be a nurse. I read a lot of books. If not any obvious signs it could have been a spell."

"Hope. Are you saying someone did this to her?"

I looked at Alyssa seriously.

"I don't know. I am saying it could be a possibility. Ruling it out could be unwise. I did see someone but something came at me from behind. When I looked back whoever cast it was gone. It was the spell that hit Maya. A fire spell."

I looked back at Lizzie and I realised there was something else on her face. A speck of blood on her lower lip. It was dried by now but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"I will be right back. Could you please call MG and get him here? I am going to go do something."

"Yeah sure."

Alyssa took out her phone but I had already left the room. I had to back to the woods. 

**Josie POV**

I had spent most of the afternoon with my parents but now I needed to be alone. The feeling of Lizzie being gone was eating away at my soul. Inch by inch until I am sure that there won't be anything left but a hollow shell. Honestly I didn't know how to live after this. How would I continue on without my sister by my side.

I lay on my bed but I couldn't sit still right now. I got up and went into the bathroom where I looked into the mirror again to see how the black eye I had was going. It was turning a shade of a mixture of blue and purple which I had assumed was healing. I splashed water over my face and opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. 

I screamed when the reflection that was looking back at me was not entirely my own. It was a flash until it was back to normal. But I saw it as clear as day. My eyes had been black and there was a hint of a smile that ghosted my lips. What the fuck did I have to smile about in that moment?

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room again. I sat down but I kept itching at my hand out of nervousness. I pulled back the bandage and looked at the cut on my hand on the day I had made that spell to take care of the voice inside my head. That spell that had been great at first until all the sleepless nights that followed. The waking up with dreams that felt as if they were trying to drive me entirely insane or are just out to get me. 

The scar had still blackness around the outsides but it was pulsing. Almost as if it had a life of its own. I pressed my other into it and it stung but I focused on the pain to overtake all my other senses so all the was going through my head was the fiery sensation of the cut which hurt like hell. I let out a scream which caused a burst of energy to release from my body and shatter the mirror that was over by the door. I stood up but felt a wave of dizziness and immediately crashed to the floor.

Everything went black.

Again.

**Maya POV**

I don't know how much time had passed but I woke up very groggily. I didn't even know where I was at first but after getting glimpses every time my eyes would open before closing again I became aware that I was in the infirmary. 

I moved a bit and my whole body hurt as it responded to the movement. I glanced down and saw that my arms and legs were wrapped up in heavy badges. As well as my neck and then one across my forehead. 

The memories came back then.

Josie and I in the forest. It had been the best transition I ever had since becoming a werewolf. Then it had all went crazy in matter of seconds. Josie turned as something was coming towards her. I reacted without thinking and pushed her out of the way which caused the ball of fire to hit myself and that was the last thing I remember.

The next one was when I woke up here.

I was alone in the room right now. It must be night by now as I could see the darkness outside. I was about to go back to sleep when I sensed someone next to me. I knew it was Josie without even opening my eyes. Was it crazy to say I almost sensed her? At least my wolf did anyway. 

"Josie?"

A hand went over my mouth. I opened them and Josie was inches away from me with a serious look on her face. I went silent.

**_"Be quiet. Who knows who could be around right now. I was only checking on you from last night. Don't make me fucking regret it."_ **

Josie was whispering and looking around frantically. 

I nodded and Josie removed her hand.

_**"Good wolf. Now not to get too mushy but how are you feeling?"** _

I smiled at that while Josie just kept looking at me.

"Sore. I mean I did get burned. I think the doctors gave me something for the pain but it must be wearing off at this point as it really hurts."

I shifted and Josie watched the movement closely. I wonder why.

Josie then looked around before rubbing her hands together. Then she held one out.

**_"Would it be okay if I held your hand?"_ **

I nodded. 

"Of course."

Josie picked up my hand gently with one of hers and then held the other one on top of it. 

"Why are you.....?"

Josie put a finger to my lips to shoosh me before returning it to my hand.

I nodded hastily. Why was that kind of hot?

her hands began to glow red before she closed her eyes. All of a sudden the immense pain that I had been feeling was now fading away and I moaned softly as it was happening. Josie opened one eye and then shut it again as the glowing in her hand only intensified. I sighed and also closed my eyes. Shit this felt really good.

It went on for another while before it stopped suddenly and I heard a noise as something hit the floor hard. I opened my eyes and sat up to realise Josie was lying on the floor. The pain was now completely gone. I got up and kneeled down to pick Josie up into my arms. Then I sat her on my lap. Her head was sagging to the side so I held it in a way that wouldn't hurt her neck. 

Josie was sweet and gentle when she was asleep. An angel without a cure in the world.

I stoked her hair gently and she leaned into the touch before her eyes shot open and she got up quick which made her stumble a bit. I got up and held onto Josie's body to steady her. She tried pushing me away but it was no use. I had a firm grip and she seemed very weak.

"Hey Josie. It's okay. You just fainted so it might be best that you come over and sit down."

**_"I don't faint. What are you doing?"_ **

I shook my head and laughed a bit.

"Caring for you, you idiot. I know you may not be used to it but I am not giving you an option."

**_"Fine. Just this once."_ **

I put her in bed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting back in mine. She didn't seem to be happy about it but lay back and crossed her arms.

**Hope POV**

I had just got back from the forest with vital information and was on my way to the infirmary when I ran into Ethan who was waling with a bag. 

"Hey Ethan, where are you going?"

He smiled but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Hope. I was with Maya but stepped out a minute to get some things from her room. Pyjamas and some books for her to read. I thought it would be good for when she wakes up."

"That's good. I am going to text everyone to meet us there because we have something to talk about."

"Sounds good."

I sent the text and headed into the room. I glanced quickly at the vial I held in my hand which also had dry blood in it. Then I first saw Josie who was sitting on the bed next to Maya. I thought she didn't want to come in here just yet.

"MAYA!"

Ethan screamed and ran over to hug her as she smiled before putting her arms around him.

I didn't even realise that she had woke up because my eyes were only on Josie who was now staring at me intently. The she smirked. Why the hell was Josie smirking?

The another realisation came to me.

"What happened to your black eye?"

**_"What?"_ **

I didn't have time to respond as Alyssa, Jed, Kaleb, MG and Raf entered into the room. They all looked at us expectantly and greeted Maya who waved at them. 

"Why are we here, Hope? Is this about Lizzie?"

It was Jed who spoke up.

"Yes indeed. Now we wait."

Everyone looked at me weird and MG spoke next.

"Wait for what......?"

All of a sudden a gasp rang out through the room as Lizzie moved under the blanket and the sheet fell off her as she woke and then sat up. Her eyes were wide but they immediately went to Josie who was looking as shocked as everyone else was. Lizzie's eyes were fearful.

Everyone else just had opened mouths. Alyssa was smiling while also crying.

"What the fuck happened to me?" Lizzie said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is alive?


	10. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk. MG tells Lizzie something. An unexpected truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

******** TW. References to suicide will be discussed in this chapter. Viewers may find this upsetting so I urge you to think carefully before going further into the chapter. ********

**Hope POV**

The room was a chorus of words the second Lizzie woke up and was now looking drastically around the room. 

"How is she awake?" Kaleb said.

"I thought she died." Ethan said.

"This is some kind of miracle." MG said.

"What the fuck?" Jed said.

"Thank goodness!" Alyssa exclaimed.

My eyes were focused on Lizzie who looked no more scared and frantic than when she has woken up moments ago. The fear was getting worse and I could see how frightened she was. I raised my voice and prepared to shout.

"EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The sound stopped and the only noise that could be heard in now the quiet room was Lizzie as she fought to breathe. Kind of ironic at this point honestly.

"I know you may all have questions and I will answer all them in time. However my only focus right now is Lizzie. So if you are not her or Josie or someone injured in this room please leave and I will fill you all in later."

They all nodded and began to leave. MG gave a thumbs up to Lizzie while Alyssa put a hand on her knee before smiling softly and left along with them. Her cheeks went a shade of red which was of huge contrast to the rest of her now pale face. I then looked over in Josie's direction but was surprised to find the bed empty. I looked over to Maya.

"Where did Josie go?"

Maya immediately looked over and a surprised look showed on her face too.

"I don't know. With everything that just happened I didn't even notice her leave."

I shook the thought out of my head and instead focused my attention on Lizzie who was now looking like a lost puppy looking for their owner.

I walked up to her and took her hand in both of mine.

"Lizzie. I know that you may be feeling very confused right now. I just want you to know you are not alone and I am here if you need anything. Try to stay calm and everything is going to be fine."

"Hope? What the hell is happening to me? I feel all weird. Kind of like I am here but I am not at the same time."

I rubbed soothing circles on Lizzie's wrist but she still continued to look very agitated so I thought maybe the best thing was to rip of the the bandage and come out with it. Rather than lie to her.

"Lizzie. This is going to be really devastating to hear. I promise that I will be here for you and so will everyone else. You won't be going through this alone."

Lizzie pouted and started to tear up.

"Hope. Please tell me what happened. I need to know. My mind is all frazzled. I don't really remember much."

I took a big breathe in and prepared to tell her. I wasn't ready but I would be strong for Lizzie.

"Okay. Last night we found you in the woods. You were badly hurt. In fact it was more than that. You were dead. At least we thought you were but its a bit more complicated than that. I thought of something when I couldn't find any real signs of injury. It was like your body just healed out of nowhere which was strange until it occurred to me. Your body did heal after it had been injured. Not only because of the blood in your body but because you had become something else. Lizzie I know this may be frightening for you to hear but you should still know what is happening to you."

Lizzie's lips started quivering a bit and she seriously looked on edge at the minute.

"What is happening to me?"

"You are in transition. Unfortunately you died with vampire blood in your system. I am so sorry Lizzie. I know this is going to be a lot to handle but seriously we are all here for you. I mean that sincerely."

Lizzie took a second to process the words and just stared straight ahead. She honestly looked as if she went into shock. Then she looked straight at me again.

"Where is Josie? I need my sister here. Now."

"Josie was just this. I think she must be trying to understand it herself. I will go find her. Will you be alright here with Maya?"

Lizzie didn't answer but then looked to the door and so did I. Josie came in and a smile lit up on her face as she saw Lizzie. I could help but smile too as she ran to Lizzie and pulled her sister in for a hug.

Then something else came to my mind but I didn't voice it out loud to interrupt this sweet moment between the two of them. Josie was again supporting a black eye which looked as if it had gotten a lot worse. Also what I hadn't took into account was how she looked. Her hair was a dishevelled and a bit of it was in a knot. The clothes she wore were also ripped in places and as well as her hand which had a bandage on it. I realised with a start that I hadn't asked how she came to look like that on account of what happened to Lizzie. I would have to make sure that I had a conversation about it later with Josie.

I thought I might be going quite mad as Josie had looked nothing like this a few minutes ago. What the hell had she done when she suddenly disappeared from the room. I shook my head of the thought but promised myself I would return to it later. I focused back on the moment at hand and realised Josie had spoke up.

"I am sorry it took me so long to come see you. Hope told me and I just couldn't face it yet. I was on my way here when I ran into MG. He told me that you woke up and then I ran the rest of the way here."

"It's okay. You are here now. That is all that matters."

Something wasn't right.

Josie and Lizzie held onto each other as they clutched for dear life. I turned and saw Maya looking at them and smiling also. I guess being Josie's friend meant that she cared about them deeply. However when Josie went to grab the water that was sitting by Lizzie's bedside and return to give it to her I didn't miss the way Maya's eyes seem to travel along with her as she watched the movement closely. 

There was something familiar about that look but I couldn't quite place it. 

I didn't want to focus on it for so long so I went back over to Josie and Lizzie.

"Lizzie. If you want we can take you back to your room. It will hopefully make you a bit more comfortable. I can get you access to some blood in the mean time."

"Wait what? I can't drink blood. It's disgusting. I just can't....... I just....."

"Lizzie had started to well try and breathe. It was as if the air wouldn't quite go in. She then looked like a deer in headlights and was looking frantic between Josie and I. I felt so sorry for Lizzie in that moment. This is something that she shouldn't be going through right now.

"Lizzie. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Josie said.

"I feel very light-headed. Should I even be feeling that right now? Can I feel anything again?"

Lizzie was pushing Josie away and looking more agitated by the second. The lights began to flicker in the room. I had to do something quick. I whispered a quick spell and touched Lizzie's forehead. It was hot and sweaty. Lizzie immediately stopped and fell against Josie who looked surprised and just about caught her. I grabbed her other arm and put it around my shoulder.

"What was that spell?"

"Its a sort soft knockout spell. I was researching about it because it seemed as if it could come in useful sometime. I guess I was right. Let's get Lizzie back to your room."

Josie nodded and we began walking out but not before Josie turned to Maya.

"Maya. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

Maya lit up and smiled.

"Of course Josie. I am sure Ethan will be back soon enough. I will be fine until then."

"Good. I will come visit you when I can. Get some rest while you can."

Maya just smiled and nodded and Josie returned it before we both carried Lizzie from the room.

**Maya POV**

I lay back against the bed and sighed. I couldn't even imagine what Lizzie was going through right now. Waking up and finding out your whole world changed like that. I shook my head and shuddered at the thought.

I closed my eyes and was about to try and sleep when I heard the door open to the infirmary. I opened my eyes expecting it to be Ethan but was happily surprised when Josie entered again. She looked over her shoulder almost to see if anyone was following her before approaching my bed.

"Josie. You are back quick. I thought you were away with Lizzie and Hope."

Josie smirked but then a serious look came over her face.

**_"Maya. Tell me what happened to Lizzie."_ **

"What? Don't you already know?"

I was expecting Josie to laugh it off but the serious expression never left her face so I went on to explain.

"They found her last night. Lizzie was dead. Then she woke up. Hope just explained it. Lizzie is in transition. There was vampire blood in her system. I thought Hope would have told you."

**_"Interesting. Very interesting indeed."_ **

"What's interesting?"

Josie shook her head and the smirk returned. The seriousness that was there was gone in a flash.

**_"Nothing. So how are feeling now?"_ **

It was an obvious change of subject but I allowed it as Josie seemed like was a bit on edge which was understandable. 

"Honestly. I feel so much better ever since you did that spell. Thanks so much Josie."

Josie just shrugged and looked down.

**_"It was nothing. Just some siphoning. No big deal."_ **

"No big deal. You passed out right after it. It was a lot of deal and I want you to know how much it meant to me. Take the compliment."

**_"Fine. Since when are so confident and demanding?"_ **

"Well saving someone you love from a massive fireball will do that to you." I stated as a matter of fact.

Josie's face went into complete shock and the smirk she always seemed to have one was gone in a flash.

**_"What?"_ **

It was my time to change the subject and I tried to do it quickly.

"What happened to your black eye. Did Hope heal it for you?"

Josie's face was now furious.

**_"For fuck sake. Why do people keep asking me about a black eye? First heroic Hope and now you. My face is fine if you haven't noticed. Maybe a bit sleep deprived but not that bad."_ **

I was taken aback and moved a bit which caused Josie to stop being mad and look at me in concern. Then her eyes became dark in a flash and I let out a shriek as they were now all black. 

"Josie. What has happened to your eyes?"

Josie looked in a nearby mirror and realisation dawned on her face.

**_"Sigh. I wished you hadn't seen that. Such a shame."_ **

"What do you m.....?"

I never got to finish my sentence as Josie grabbed me with both arms and smirked again. Blackness came out of her and it didn't take long as until that was the only think I could see and then I was covered in it. 

I fell into an abyss as Josie held onto me.

**Lizzie POV**

The last thing I could remember was waking up in the infirmary and then it was a bit blurry after that. Maybe I had imagined it but had Hope touched my head and muttered something. After that I can really think of anything else.

I wasn't even sure where I was yet as I hadn't opened my eyes. I tried squinting a bit and the light had hurt my eyes like crazy. I remained still but I knew I was somewhere comfy as I could sense it. Speaking of senses it felt like all of mine were on high alert. Starting from my eyes which were very sensitive and then my nose that could pick up the wet day just by the wet leaves aroma that was drifting into the room that was outside. If I moved my hands I could tell what each finger felt in one feeling. 

My hearing was kind of weird too. I couldn't really hear much as there was a weird rustling and buzzing which sounded as if an insect was in my ear. I finally opened my eyes but the stinging sensation was there in full force and I let out a moan as I covered them with my arm.

"Lizzie. Stay still. You are safe."

The voice sounded muffled but then something was put over my eyes and I realised with a start that they were sunglasses. Josie was smiling when my eyes refocused again. I shifted them so the felt more comfortable.

"Josie? What are these for?"

Josie sat back on then positioned herself on the edge of the bed. She picked up a bag and was going through it as she talked.

"They are for your eyes. MG came by to check on how you were doing and dropped off this vampire help bag as he told me. He says that your eyes are going to be very sensitive until you complete the transition. There is also nose plugs so if it becomes to much you can block that out and then earphones to help drown out the noise. This is pretty helpful honestly. Are you feeling any of that, Lizzie?"

I held my head as a migraine came onto me very quick.

"All of it. I feel like I have a hangover but it's 1000 times worse. Is there anything in there that can calm this down?"

Josie looked but shook her head.

"I don't think so other than these. Kaleb mentioned that pills won't work as your body is not working correctly so it won't absorb anything you take. Unfortunately all these senses that are on overdrive at the minute will continue until the transition is over. I know that you were a bit apprehensive about taking some blood but it does seem as if it would heal a lot of your problems."

I started shaking my head again and hyperventilating. I mean if I couldn't breathe I must be having one that could be close to it. Josie seemed like she was regretting what she said.

"I am sorry Lizzie. I know this will take some time to process and you can take as long as you want. Please just try to stay calm and don't panic about this. Please take deep breathes."

"Deep breathes. Really Josie."

Josie looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"I am sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Just hold me. Please Josie."

Josie came over and pulled me into a hug as I held on for dear life. I couldn't really think. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball and disappear forever.

"Everything is going to be okay, Lizzie. I swear it may not seem that way but it will. It's all going to work out. We will probably laugh about this later."

I smiled a bit but I just had such a feeling of despair. The door knocked so Josie detached but not before kissing me on the forehead.

**Josie POV**

I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. It was Hope who had a small smile and it made me immediately feel better.

"Hi Josie."

Hope looked down and I walked out while shutting the door over. Thankfully the hall was quiet as most people were at class. I took today off to help Lizzie cope with everything.

"Hey Hope."

"I wanted to come and check in on everything. How is Lizzie doing? Did she wake up?"

I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah but she still isn't too keen on the idea of drinking blood. I don't know what to do. MG said she might have until to the end of the day. If Lizzie doesn't take blood soon she will get weaker and weaker until she is gone. I mean if it wasn't bad enough to get force fed blood out of a vial and now she has to drink more."

A sob slipped out of my throat and Hope pulled me in for a hug. Without think my arms wrapped around her shoulders out of instinct. Her arms were around my lower back so it was easy for my head to rest in the crook of her neck.

"I know you are worried about Lizzie, Jo. Not only is it in your nature but you care so much about Lizzie. I just want to know who it taking care of you."

"I am fine."

Even I didn't believe myself as I struggled out the words so I don't know how Hope was going to be.

"Josie. Don't try to be brave right now. No one can be brave in this situation. I know you want to be strong for Lizzie but Josie you never have to put on an act for me. I know we haven't really talked much but I will be here for you no matter what. Always. You don't even have to ask because I am annoying like that."

I chuckled at that.

"Thank you Hope. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hope just hummed and we stayed there another while before pulling apart.

"I was going to get something to eat later and wondered if you and Lizzie wanted something?"

I nodded.

"That would be great Hope. I am going to stay with Lizzie but you can come back and join us if you want. Lizzie could use the distraction and I wouldn't mind it either. That is if you want to though."

"Yes that would be great. I will be back in a couple of hours."

Hope touched my hand lightly and smiled before heading off in the direction of the cafeteria.

**MG POV**

I went to see Lizzie because I knew what she was going through right now. It was hard for me but I knew Lizzie must be feeling it on a whole other level. I dropped a bag off with everything that she might need with the intention of coming back later so I was no fulfilling my promise.

I knocked on the door and Josie opened it.

"Hey Josie. I wanted to come and check on Lizzie. Maybe I could have a chat with her."

"Hey MG. Thanks for coming. I will head out on a walk and you can have a moment."

Josie smiled a bit but it didn't really reach her eyes. She moved past me and shut the door behind her.

The room was quite dark and I didn't see Lizzie at first but I completely understood as the sun could be quite sensitive to your eyes at first. Especially in transition. It is not too bad when you fully turn but it still takes a while until it becomes normal again. 

Lizzie was sitting on bed while looking out the window. I wondered what was going through her head at this minute. There must be something outside as her eyes were focused on something and she didn't really know I was there until I coughed and she jumped a bit as she looked at me.

"Sorry Lizzie. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey MG. It's okay. I was lost in my head."

She pat the bed beside her and I sat down but not too close and gave her some space.

"Thankyou so much MG for the package you left. It was really sweet of you."

"it was no problem. I wish I had all of it when I first turned and it was the least I could do for you. I know it can be really confusing but I am here for you. Anything you need. I will help you and answer any questions you have. Or if you just want to sit here in silence I will chill with you too."

Lizzie's eyes lit up and I smiled because it didn't seem like this was a happy time for her. It is confusing and she needs to try and remain as happy because it can become easy to lose yourself in the process. I didn't but it's not the same for everyone.

It was another few minutes of silence before Lizzie broke it.

"Well I guess that I have a few questions about it. I mean what does it feel like? When you drink someone's blood and fully complete the transition. Is there a major change?"

I nodded and tried to think of the best answer.

"I am not going to lie to you Lizzie. It will be incredibly hard. Wherever you are prepared for it or not. Whatever happens next, it won't be the same again. Your life won't be the same again. If it was everyone would just become immortal. Become a vampire and live forever seems like that best thing ever in theory but when it actually happens it is another thing."

Lizzie nodded and let out a huge sigh while waiting for me to continue.

"Trust me Lizzie I am not telling you this to scare or frighten you. I just want you to be prepared when it finally does happen. You should know what to expect when the the transition to vampire happens. Firstly I know for a fact right now you won't remember how you die. When you become a vampire it might come back all at once or in different pieces. Be prepared for either. Also you senses are a bit dampened at the minute so they will fully turn on in force in a way the feels over-powering but it will calm down again."

"If you don't mind me asking MG, what was your experience like?"

"To tell you the truth. Rough. Incredibly scary and it still haunts me to this day. I woke up and didn't even know what happened to me at first. I thought I was coming down with something but I got so weak by the end of the day. Then when I felt my heartbeat I knew what had happened. Reading books about them had enlightened me to what I was going to become. I figured I needed blood. Human blood. Getting blood wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind though. I thought about just letting myself die or just ending it right then and there. Trust me I was in a dark place that I thought I would never get out of. Leaving this world felt like a better option than becoming a vampire. Thankfully I didn't choose that option. Then I was outside walking about when this kid came up to bully me. He was much larger and was pushing me around. I just snapped and punched him. Again and again until he was bleeding quite a bit. I felt so weak and hungry so I licked my hand. It felt like all my favourite foods combined. My teeth sprouted out a bit and then I drank to completely turn myself into a vampire. I nearly killed the kid so I guess you could say I had a ripper nature even back then. I know this is cliché but it does get better. Anyway that was mine. Not everyone's is the same. You should hear Kaleb's. It's mental."

I wiped a tear out of my eye and Lizzie instantly pulled me into a hug.

"I am sorry Mg that you had to go through that. You are so brave for telling me this."

"Thanks Lizzie. I am glad I can help you."

Lizzie smiled sadly and we held each other until I was ready to part

"This is a lot to take in. Honestly MG thanks for telling me all this but I might need some time alone. If that's okay. I need to process everything."

I nodded and got up. 

"Yeah sure Lizzie. Take all the time you need but there is a time limit. From what I have read a transitioning vampire can usually only last about 24 hours since their time of death. Even less depending on how they died. That means tonight."

"Thanks MG. I will remember."

It looked like she had been crying I realised.

I gave her another hug before I got up to leave but then remembered something. I put my hand in my pocket and took out a ring.

"Here. It's a daylight ring. It will help when you fully turn to protect you from the sun."

Lizzie took it without saying a word and I nodded at her before leaving the room.

**Alyssa POV**

I had been waiting outside pacing the corridor Just outside Lizzie's room. I was trying to get up the courage to knock when the door opened. It was MG who gave me a smile.

"Oh hey MG. How is Lizzie?"

"Hey Alyssa. She is just dealing with everything. She just wants some space at the minute."

I understood and tried my best not to be disappointed.

"Lizzie just needs time. I am sure though if you came back in a bit and brought something to cheer her up. Maybe a book or something?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I know just the one. Thanks MG."

"No problem. Catch you later Alyssa."

I headed to the library.

**Hope POV**

During lunch I wanted to pick some food up for Josie and Lizzie. I made a promise and I wasn't going to break it any time soon. I was now walking into the canteen when I saw Josie standing over by the drinks as she looked for one. 

I shrugged it off thinking that she must have came to get something for Lizzie when another hand tapped me on the shoulder.

I whipped my hand around and nearly jumped when I saw it was Josie.

"Josie?"

"Hey Hope. Sorry I wanted to come down here to meet you as MG came to talk to Lizzie. I thought that we could let MG help her and just get lunch together. I mean if you want?"

"I...."

I was about to speak when Josie looked over my shoulder and shrieked. I did too and came face to face with Josie.

"What the fuck?" Josie and I said in unison.

 ** _"Shit."_** The other Josie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	11. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a secret is revealed a fight follows. Lizzie makes an life altering decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short break but I had major writers block and just didn't have the motivation to write. But I am back now and hope to have another chapter out soon. I hope you enjoy this one :)

**Hope POV**

For a moment I thought I was seeing things. I must still be asleep right now and since I liked Josie so much I was now seeing double. That must be it.

Though the longer the silence and utter shock went on I realised that this must be real. I looked at Josie who was standing in front of me and then the one that was behind me. The one close to the entrance looked like ordinary Josie. Who I saw every day and someone that lit up a room whenever they walked into it.

The other one who I turned around to look at again was a bit different. Not only had she darker clothes on but also dark lipstick and the eyeliner. I looked back to what I assumed was the real Josie and then back to this darker version of her.

"Who the hell are you?"

She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it quickly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The Josie I was looking at raised her hand and started muttering a spell. I felt heat and moved aside as a huge fireball flew inches over my head. It went flying across the room and people screeched and ran as it hit the wall and sputtered out.

I realised with a start that my Josie. Well not my Josie but you know what I mean. Josie had siphoned from me and threw a fireball. The other Josie came back into view and smirked as she lifted up a chair with her hand and threw it right at Josie who jumped to the side barely getting away from it. 

**_"Haha. You are going to regret throwing that first fireball at me."_ **

This girl was like a dark version of Josie. Dark Josie. 

The Josie now that I named dark Josie ran at Josie but I acted quick and took charge at her before taking her with me as went through a table. She got up and I pulled back my arm and swung it as it was now in a fist and it connected hard with dark Josie's face as she fell back.

**_"Ow you bitch. Who knew you were this mean?"_ **

I smiled and grabbed her by the collar pulling her towards me.

"Oh honey. You have no idea."

"Why is this kind of hot?" Someone had shouted and I looked around momentarily as I lost my focus. 

Dark Josie took advantage and kicked me in the gut before sending me flying across the floor. She got up on her knees but didn't get very far as Josie came up behind her and kicked her hard in the back putting her back on the floor. 

"Don't you dare touch her?"

Dark Josie turned around and I could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice.

**_"Oh don't worry. I have touched her plenty and a lot more in depth than this. Isn't that right Hope?"_ **

My mouthed dropped open and Josie looked at me as a surprised look came on her face. I had a sudden realisation of recent events.

"Oh fuck."

Dark Josie kicked out and hit one of Josie's legs out from under her causing Josie to stumble. Dark Josie acted quick and tripped her up and then stood up quick.

"This is becoming quite boring and here I thought you would both put up more of a fight."

Dark Josie stepped forward and grabbed Josie by the hair as Josie let out a yelp.

**_"Pathetic. To think I was trapped in this weak body for most of my existence. You are so weak."_ **

Dark Josie's eyes snapped to me quick and I then realised I was growling. Low at first but then the sound was vibrating as it rebounded of the walls in the room. Students didn't even move or talk as the only sound was the feral growl that was coming from within me in this moment. I knew my eyes had turned to yellow and judging by the way Dark Josie dropped Josie and took a hesitant step back, I knew she was scared.

**MG POV**

I had taken Lizzie out of her bedroom to get some air as she had been in it for a good while. I thought it would do her some good. I texted Alyssa but she said that she was still preparing something for Lizzie so it was up to me to distract her for a bit. 

We were on are way to the canteen when Jed, Raf and Ethan were walking quickly in the other direction.

"Hey guys." MG spoke up.

They all greeted before smiling politely at Lizzie. She just looked down at the ground. 

"I wouldn't go into the cafeteria right now." Jed said.

"Why not?"

"There is something going down. I would try to explain it but I am not really sure I can right now. It involves Hope." Ethan said.

"It always does." Lizzie spoke and then glanced up.

"And you sister, Lizzie. Something weird is going on." Raf said.

"What do you mean?"

As soon as I finished my sentence there was a loud crash that came from there. We all looked and then a moment later there was someone came flying out of it and hit the wall with such an impact that it could be heard all up the corridor. Whoever it was fell to the ground and didn't move after that.

Then a wolf strolled out as casual as anything before going to sniff the figure and then turned around and walked back in.

"Is that Hope?" Lizzie said.

"Yes and the figure lying on the ground looks like Josie." Jed said.

"Wait that's Josie?"

I tried to help her but Lizzie was already detaching herself from me. She stumbled a bit but kept on going.

**Lizzie POV**

I felt so weak but I had to keep going as I had to grab the wall a few times to steady myself. I reached the figure and let out a shout when I realised it was Josie. I was about to check on her as I crouched down when I heard my name being called.

It was Josie who came into view. I tried getting up but I wasn't strong enough so Josie grabbed my arm and helped me up. Hope then came into view as she was fixing the shirt she had on.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Josie said.

"I have a few stashed out over school. I never know when exactly I am going to wolf out."

"Oh yeah, that's smart."

"Yeah I figured its always better to be prepared. You know just in case."

"Totally."

They were both smiling but I had to know what the hell was going on.

"Look you two can do your awkward flirting later. Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Josie blushed while Hope spoke up to avoid the awkward tension.

"We don't know. That is what we are trying to figure out. I am going to take this doppelganger to a cell. Josie you can take Lizzie back to her room to rest. Then come meet me in the library."

Josie nodded and then we both headed to my room. The last thing I saw was Hope crouching down as we both rounded the corner. 

**Maya POV**

I woke up and was a little groggy from sleeping. The funny thing I hadn't really remembered even getting into bed. That was where I was right now as the blanket was lying on top of me. I was still wearing clothes. The same I had on yesterday.

Then the memories came exploding back into my mind from then. Josie with black eyes and feeling like I was swallowed by black smoke but after that everything was a blur. I sat up and had a look around my room. It was day and I cursed and got out of bed realising I was missing my classes right now.

I quickly got dressed and left the room.

**Alyssa POV**

I had got some books ready and was now in the kitchen getting some food together, I was currently missing classes right now but that didn't really matter right now. I was acing all of them anyway so missing a day wouldn't really affect me at all. Besides this was for Lizzie because I could tell she needed a distraction right now.

I finished making a strawberry milkshake and some ice cream with mint in it. Satisfied with myself I put two of each on a tray and got some chocolates too. I lifted it with one arm and lifted the books with the other. I was walking down the corridor when I almost bumped into Josie who was heading in the other direction.

"Oh hey Alyssa. Sorry I didn't see you there. I was too in my head. Today has been a lot."

I smiled and shifted the books in my arms so they didn't fall.

"Don't worry about it Josie. We all have them days. I was just on my way to see your sister. I mean if that would be okay?"

Josie seemed taken aback but then smiled.

"Yeah that would be great. I am only after taking her to our room. She is still up but I think she could use the company right now. Go right ahead."

I nodded and we parted ways as I made my way to the twins bedroom. I braced myself when I got to the door and took a deep breathe in before muttering a spell to open the door. I walked in and gently knocked on the door to let Lizzie know I was there.

Lizzie had been sitting up looking straight ahead and she was twisting something in her fingers. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. 

"Hey Alyssa. What's all this?"

I walked over before setting it down on the bedside table.

"I wanted to get you some food and I chose some books that I thought you would want to read. I know I have no idea what you are going through right now and there is nothing I can say that will make it any easier but I wanted to let you know that you are not alone and I am here if you need me. For anything."

Lizzie smiled and patted the bed softly giving me permission to sit down. I did and Lizzie picked up a bowl before passing one to me. 

"Thank you so much for this, Alyssa. I can't remember the last time anyone had ever done something like this for me."

I put on mock surprised look.

"Are you serious? I thought people were waiting in line just for the honour of your presence. Color me surprised."

I smiled and Lizzie laughed. I realised in that moment that I loved the sound of her laugh. I would make sure I would what ever I could to make it happen as much as possible.

"Yeah well I am not going to lie and say that I don't need that but sometime a girl wants to be taken to a nice dinner and to have a nice time with someone. I just haven't really had good luck in that department. I try not to dwell on it though."

Lizzie smiled sadly so I decided to change the subject.

"So a little trick that will make this better is if you put some of the chocolates on the ice cream. Makes it more interesting. Just like you."

Lizzie smiled and the rest of the eating was done in a comfortable silence where we would glance and smile at each other every now and again.

Once we finished I noticed the shift of Lizzie's energy as she was looking over at the bed side table and I looked and saw a vial of dark red liquid. I looked to Lizzie again who was looking a bit scared.

"I know this must be scary. If I am crossing a line you can tell me to stop but how are you feeling right now, Lizzie?"

Lizzie sighed and then began talking.

"To say I am scared is a bit of an understatement."

I nodded and waited for Lizzie to continue.

"I am terrified."

A sob escaped Lizzie and I put my hand over hers.

"I know I should just take the blood and be done with it. I mean time is quickly running out. By night time I will just fade away. I just think I haven't really accepted what will happen when I complete the transition process. Becoming a vampire was something I never thought would happen. I mean the thought did cross my mind once. The merge is fast approaching and Josie and I would have to compete to win it. I just thought we had more time. Now it's like my life is going to be stopped. I will look like this version of myself for the rest of my life. Never growing old. Not having kids of my own. Watching everyone I love die while I get to live. It's not a life I imagined for myself."

Lizzie wiped away a few tears. I then realised I was tearing up a bit too. Watching Lizzie being sad felt like I was dying inside and I wanted to make her happy.

I put her hand in mine and covered it with my other one.

"Lizzie. I know this whole experience is something you hadn't even considered. I mean no one would ever think this is where there life would lead. That doesn't mean that you are not prepared. I know we only have known each other for a short time but I feel as if I already know who you are, Lizzie Saltzman. You are so strong and brave. Kind and fearless. This transition is going to be hard but you will get through it. Not only that but you have the people around you who will follow you to the other side. No questions asked. Plus about the staying like this forever. Who cares when you look this hot."

I smiled and Lizzie laughed and wiped away another tear.

"I suppose that's true. Thanks Alyssa. I just think I am too much in my head right now. All I need to do is suck it up and drink the blood. Fuck it. I don't want to die and that is where I am headed if I don't drink this blood."

**Lizzie POV**

I grabbed the vial but looked to Lizzie.

"When I drink this MG said it would be immediate but it would take me a bit of time to adjust. Would you read to me so it takes my mind of it?"

Alyssa's smiled lit up and I blushed a bit at the question I had asked but she picked up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"Of course. For as long as you need."

I nodded and opened the vial. Alyssa took her milkshake and held it out.

"Cheers."

I laughed and held the vial out too.

"Cheers."

I closed my eyes and drank the blood in one go. I tried to ignore the metallic taste and thing of something else. I lay back and felt Alyssa come beside me and lay down too. Then she began to read as I focused on her words. 

I had already noticed that the blood in mouth didn't taste as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up.


	12. Something Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Dark Josie have a chat. Hope realises something and Josie finds a special item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short one but there is more coming. I hope you enjoy.

**Hope POV**

I carried fake Josie. I mean that was the only name I could think to call her. I took her down to one of the cells. The one we usually kept monsters in and sat her up against the cage. I then walked out and shut the door over. 

I was about to walk back out of the room when I heard a cough. I turned back around and to my surprise Josie was standing up.

**_"How rude. You have the audacity to knock me out and now you are just going to leave me here. Talk about chivalry."_ **

I marched right up to the cage and grabbed fake Josie before bringing her close to me right up so she was pressing into the cage.

"This is me being nice. You are lucky I am not tossing your ass out in the forest."

**_"Touchy, aren't we. I mean I get it. I would be too if I found out the person I liked wasn't the real one. It was so easy to trick you into thinking I was the real Josie. Now the two of you are screwed. I mean is Josie ever going to look at you the same way when she finds out you were fooling around with me the whole time? Doubtful."_ **

I held Josie tight and I growled again.

Josie's eyes widened and she tried to move back but I held on.

"Don't test me right now. You killed Lizzie. You are lucky I am not in the cage with you right now."

Josie smiled and it just made me more infuriated.

I let go and turned around to go.

**_"I didn't by the way."_ **

I turned and faced her again as she smiled.

**_"Kill Lizzie that is. I mean I could pretend but what good would that do me right now? Nothing."_ **

"You're lying."

Josie shrugged.

**_"Why would I lie? Think Hope. Isn't this the part in any villain's plan where they reveal their evil plot. I hate to break it to you Hope but what is the benefit in me killing Lizzie? I mean other to avoid the merge but that is ages away and frankly I am not even sure I would have been involved. I am just a manifestation of Josie's subconscious. Technically I am not even real. I was there the day Lizzie woke up and I was just as surprised as everyone else. Plus I was with Maya when blonde was murdered. Ask her if you don't believe me."_ **

I looked at Josie a bit more but she didn't flinch. Still smirking she looked back at me. I huffed and then finally left the room. Something was definitely off but to my surprise my gut to me to believe her.

If she was right someone else had killed Lizzie and they were still out there and I had to find them. 

**Maya POV**

I had went out of my room and into the halls of the school. They were empty so I thought that everyone was in class but there was a silence that I couldn't quite place. I also noticed that when I went by rooms there was no noise. I thought that was odd so I opened a door. Then another. No one was about to be seen.

Had the school been evacuated? Where was everyone? It didn't look like anything had been left behind. Plus if something did happen, Ethan would surely come and find me. I went in the direction of the school exit and walked out into the cool breeze. There was no one outside either. Only the sound of the wind rustling through the trees could be heard from where I stood.

I began walking towards the woods hoping to find someone.

**Hope POV**

I walked into the library hoping to see Josie and I smiled when my eyes landed on her as she sat at the table reading through books. She was also looking at her hand now and again. It was the first time I noticed she had a bandage around it. 

"Hey Josie."

Josie looked up and smiled but she also looked tired.

"Hello Hope. So how did lock evil me up?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I did. Also have you seen Maya today?"

Josie shook her head no and looked confused.

"No. I I haven't talked to her. Why do you ask?"

"Just something evil you said. That she didn't kill Lizzie and that Maya would provide some insight to where evil you was on the night that Lizzie was killed."

"Are you sure we should believe her? I mean she is going to say anything to get out of this situation. I don't think she planned on being caught."

I sat down and grabbed the nearest book.

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't but something tells me she is telling the truth. I mean I keep wrecking my head but there is no logical explanation jumping out at me as to why she would kill Lizzie. I mean what does she gain from even doing that?"

Josie seemed thoughtful.

"I don't know to sow chaos. To trick us or make us so made and upset that we would do something stupid. I mean I still can't get the vision of Lizzie lying there like that. There is many reasons that she would do this. We need to find out why." 

Something clicked in my head. I stood up abruptly and Josie stared at me weird.

"Hope. What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Oh nothing. I think I might know where Maya is. I will be right back."

I shot her a quick forced smile and went out of the library. 

Past thoughts drifted into my head.

_"Hope. Are you saying someone did this to her?" Alyssa said_

_All of a sudden a gasp rang out through the room as Lizzie moved under the blanket and the sheet fell off her as she woke and then sat up. Her eyes were wide but they immediately went to Josie who was looking as shocked as everyone else was. Lizzie's eyes were fearful.  
_

_"Yeah but she still isn't too keen on the idea of drinking blood. I don't know what to do. MG said she might have until to the end of the day. If Lizzie doesn't take blood soon she will get weaker and weaker until she is gone. I mean if it wasn't bad enough to get force fed blood out of a vial and now she has to drink more." Josie said  
_

_"I don't know to sow chaos. To trick us or make us so made and upset that we would do something stupid. I mean I still can't get the vision of Lizzie lying there like that. There is many reasons that she would do this. We need to find out why."_

If that was evil Josie in the infirmary then Josie never saw Lizzie dead unless.......

"Fuck how did I not see it before!" _  
_

I didn't bother knocking as I opened the door to the twins room. Lizzie and Alyssa were lying in bed asleep. The force of the door hitting the wall woke them both up. Lizzie jumped and somehow went off the bed and onto the floor. Alyssa just looked sheepish while Lizzie went red. I thought vampires were usually pale.

Oh well.

"Hope. What the hell? Can't you knock?"

"No this is urgent. I need the both of you to come with me. Now. This is important."

Alyssa stood up.

"Hope, what is going on?"

"I can't explain right now. I will later. Now come on."

They both got up and we finally left the room.

**Maya POV**

I had wandered deep into the forest to see if there was any sign of anyone but to my disappointment there was nothing. Either this was big prank or something else was going on. I was pretty sure I was close to the old mill when I came into a clearing. At first I thought I was alone but I saw someone standing over by a rock. There were facing away from me and seemed to be checking something on the rock.

My foot stood on a piece of wood as it snapped the person turned.

"Back so soon."

When his eyes landed on mine they were menacing and flashed red.

"How delicious. I have been waiting for a bite to eat. Did she send you as some kind of peace offering? Because the last time she was here she nearly killed me. I am not one to hold a grudge. Well not a small one anyway. So are you my gift. I mean I have been stuck in this world for a long time and most of it was strapped to a chair. Guy gets bored and the music sucked."

"I don't know who you are talking about?"

The guy smiled and he laughed.

"Uh bored now. Time to eat."

He came at me quick in swift motion and I screamed as the last thing I saw were the red of his eyes.

**Josie POV**

Hope had rushed off and I went to lift my bag when something fell out and hit the floor. I picked it up and instantly recognised as the ascendant that my dad kept locked up.

A memory came to me of me holding as Maya was taken into it.

I smiled as I could see my reflection in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist


	13. Foreshadowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya hears a story. Hope carries out a search for Josie.

**Maya POV**

I woke up and was a bit disorientated at first. Then the memories came flooding back. The man I found and then him rushing at me with quick speed. I sat up quick and had to fight the urge to throw up. I was still on the ground all sprawled out. I looked around my surroundings and didn't notice anyone at first.

Then I saw a figure also on the ground but they were now starting to move as he got up and stumbled.

"What in the hell was that witch?"

I shook my head.

"Me? I am not a witch. I am a werewolf."

The guy spat and blood came out as he wiped his mouth.

"Liar. I just tried to drink blood from you. I was sent flying back and trust me I know far to well what magic is. I have spent most of my life fighting witches."

I got up and with great difficulty and used a nearby tree to keep myself up.

"I don't know what to tell you. I am no witch. Why would I lie to you about that?"

The guy sized me up and then began to smirk.

"I am not sure. There are plenty of reasons for someone to lie. I will just have to find yours."

"I just want to get back to the Salvatore school. Why is there no one here but you?"

"Oh sweet naive girl. I would assume you haven't encountered a prison world before. I could give you a crash course but honestly this whole interaction is becoming boring to me now. I thought the witch sent you as a reward for the information I supplied her but no dice. So you are on your own and I am going to go back to brooding. Have fun now."

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I should do here. I want to find away back to everyone I know. My brother. Josie."

The guy had been walking away but his head snapped back to me at the mention of Josie's name. 

"You know Josie. Interesting development. I wouldn't usually do this but since I am in a bind. I propose we form a sort of mutual agreement. I help you get out of here if you agree that you will break the ascendant once you get out of here. It should be able to break the ties to this world and just give me enough time to get out of here."

He put out his hand.

I was hesitant but I also needed to get out of here fast. I shook it but there was no way in hell I was letting this freak out of here with me. I didn't know exactly what a prison world was but I am sure if this person was here alone it wasn't for a good reason. 

"Fine. Deal."

The guy laughed and his eyes flashed red again. I shrieked back which made him smile even more.

"We better get to work sidekick. It's time the saltman's twins were reunited with their uncle."

**Hope POV**

I had been walking with Lizzie and Alyssa when Lizzie suddenly spoke up.

"Look Hope it was nice of you to barge into my room but what is this all about?"

We went into the library expecting Josie to still be there. 

"Shit. Lizzie, has your dad any precautions to lock the school down in the event of a crisis?"

Lizzie looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Are you serious, Hope? Of course he doesn't. If you hadn't noticed he is not that prepared. I mean monsters have been breaking into the school all the time. You think if there was something he would have already took use of it."

I shook my head and then tried to think.

"Okay. I need you both to go and check your room again. Try to find Josie and if she is not there check other places like the mill. If you see Josie, you ring me right away and tell me where you are. I need to go and look for Maya quickly to prove something."

"Hope. What the hell is going on?" Alyssa said.

"Look I haven't got a lot of time but it is really important that we find Josie right now. But to keep you both safe I don't think Josie is really in her right mind right now. It is something fake Josie said. I think we might have jumped the gun and assumed the wrong person."

Lizzie looked worried.

"Okay I don't totally understand it but we will find Josie and then I want to know everything."

I nodded and then we parted ways. 

**Maya POV**

We had been walking for a bit and had already passed through a deserted town. Every so often the man who I knew as Kai after he introduced himself, would point out a landmark and talk about it.

"There is a building where a man named Damon cut my head off. In that one which is called Mystic grill is where I first went for food when I came back from hell. That there karaoke bar is where I was tied to a chair for ages. You may have heard me mention it before. It's a long story but I will leave it for now."

I just listened and nodded my head until we came upon this big house. It looked weird at first but then I recognised it as the school. I remember it is where I walked out of earlier but I hadn't took much notice of it at the time.

"And this is the Salvatore School. Formally known as the Salvatore school where Stefan and Damon lived. Pricks. It may look a tad different to what you would normally see. Bare with me little one."

Kai walked up and waved his hand as the doors burst open. He then bowed and did a dramatic gesture of showing the room before walking and grabbing a bottle and pouring a glass. He offered it to but I refused.

"I mean you are in a prison world. Might as well live a little. Still no? Oh well."

He drank it himself before pouring another and sitting down in an armchair. He gestured for me to sit and I did.

"So what are we going to do to get back to the other world?"

Kai thought and then took something from his jacket pocket. 

"By this little object. This here is an ascendant. Now I will move past the boring details but in short it is used to create a prison world. Also the better fact is that it can help us escape one. I found this hidden away and it only happened when I got some of that evil witches power."

"An evil witch?"

"Yes haven't you been paying attention?"

I shrugged.

"Fine. I guess we have sometime to waste before tonight. It's story time. Gather round."

He laughed while I gave him a weird look.

"So it wasn't that long ago when I was trapped and desiccated in a chair. Now that is another story but we don't have the time to jump into that fucked up part of my life. I am also part witch. Originally I was a witch before becoming a vampire. That is a harrowing tale of getting my head chopped off but that's not important. What is important is how I got out of the chair."

"You see I had tried everything short of actually dying to get out of it. I had though every spell but nothing until one day when I was starving. I craved blood more than I ever had and that is when I felt it. Magic. Reaching out to me in the dark. A voice asking for help to survive. Someone had spoken out into the universe that they wanted help and Kai Parker answered. I held onto that thin line of magic and focused all my energy on it. I didn't think it would work but I was persistent, until I wasn't in the chair at all. I was in a forest and it was dark."

Kai took a sip out of the glass and then continued as he smirked.

"I thought I was alone but then there she was. I recognised her right away. She wasn't that much older than when I had last saw her and of course she had those eyes of her mothers. Josie Saltzman was sitting on the ground and she was scared. It was ironic really. I had reached out and tried my own calling and who is the first person to reach me? One of the twins who I had once tried to kill. HAHAHAHAH. Oh I had a good laugh about that. But honestly I thought I could use this to my advantage."

**Kai POV**

_I kneeled down and reached out to the young terrified girl who was trembling before me. She looked at me and I noticed something. Her eyes were pure black. Almost if all her soul had been sucked out._

_"Oh my my. It seems like we have a strong and dark witch here before us. What is your name little one? Janine? Jackie?"_

_"No. I am Josie."_

_"Of course you are. Are you lost little Josie?"_

_She nodded and started crying a bit._

_"Well don't worry. I would have normally left you here because it would make the job of killing you a little easier but I have other plans in mind. Plans of the murdering you whole family kind. You won't be able to help me right now. But someday you will. Oh yes I can feel it."_

_"Are you going to help me?"_

_I smirked and leaned in as I looked directly into her eyes and hers locked on mine. I then got ready to make the compulsion._

_"Yes little one. I just have one favour to ask. Or rather command. I want you to forget we ever had this conversation and come up with something else to explain to your parents on how you got saved. Someday we will meet again and everything will fall into place. Do you understand?"_

_Josie nodded and I patted her on the shoulder._

_"Don't worry, Josie. We will be fine. Don't you worry your pretty head. I am here now."_

_That was the last thing I heard until I was knocked back by magic into the prison world again. However when I was back in the chair the chains fell off and tall glass full of blood was sitting beside me on the table. I laughed harder than I ever have before as I took it and downed it in one go._

_Now the waiting game began._

**Maya POV**

Kai finished and then downed the rest of his glass. He was looking off into the distance so I spoke up.

"So I take it you have seen Josie since?"

He smiled.

"Oh yes. I mean I did have to wait 6 years but it was worth what I knew what was coming. You see even when Josie was 10 could sense the darkness in her. She was powerful as any witch I had ever seen and that is saying something. I thought when we met up again but she was not interested in a little team up. No Josie was more set on stealing my power as her own and she would have succeeded if it wasn't for her empathy taking over. I have to say I was proud up until then."

"Wait, what do you mean her empathy?"

"Do you I have to explain everything like you are a baby? Fine I guess but I would rather be plotting my return. Sweet Josie even with all the darkness inside her is still showing compassion. I mean the darkness will win in the end and kill that part of her but until then she still has it. I was so close to dying and then it slackened a bit until I could hit her with a spell to knock her back into her world. I haven't seen her since but honestly she could come back at any time. That is why I want to escape here and turn her to my side so I can have my sweet revenge. Now do you get it?"

"I think. I just didn't know this was going on with Josie. I mean I thought something was happening between us. She did seem different. I just had no idea it was this bad. I mean I suppose she was the last person I seen before I woke up here. She held this metal thing in her hand."

"That would be the ascendant. The very thing that you find and break the minute you get out of here. Do you understand."

I was still planning to not actually help him to escape when I got out of here but something deep down made me want to help so I nodded.

"Yes."

Kai nodded and stood up.

"Good. Now we get to work. Come along little one. We have a lot of work to do before we both go back home. It is going to be epic or something like that."

**Hope POV**

I couldn't find Maya anywhere. I looked in her bedroom and the cafeteria but no look. I ran into Ethan as he looked worried as he came running up to me.

"Hope. I checked everywhere she might be but it's like she completely disappeared. I am starting to get really worried."

"Ethan calm down. We will find her. I promise. Can you go get MG, Raf and Jed. We may need their help."

"Yeah I have been texting them so I will go see if they have had any better look."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

Ethan nodded and took off down the hall. Then my phone beeped. 

**Hope. Josie is in her room. I checked in and she is looking out the window. Should we talk to her?**

**No. Don't do anything. Stay out of the room. I am on my way.**

I sprinted to the twins bedroom and found Lizzie and Alyssa outside it.

"Wait here. I will go and talk to her."

"Okay. Good luck Hope." Lizzie said.

I walked in and Josie was indeed standing and looking out the window. Her back was to me as she almost looked like a statue. I could even tell what she was looking at. Something outside maybe.

"Josie?"

Josie turned around quickly and I had to stop myself from jumping at the sudden reaction.

"Hi Hope. Sorry I left the library. I had to get something. Do you want to head back?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. 

"Josie. Are you okay?"

Josie smiled and it looked innocent.

"I am fine Hope. Is something wrong?"

Josie stepped out to touch my hand and without meaning to I stepped back. I didn't miss the hurt look on her face.

"Hope? Did I do something to hurt you?"

"No. You could never hurt me Jo."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

I hadn't noticed it when I came in but Josie was very fidgety. There was a bandage around one of her hands and she couldn't stop playing with it. I looked to it and when Josie realised what I was looking at she quickly stopped and smiled at me.

"I am feeling very hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Josie walked past me and I watched as she walked out into the hallway. 

"Hey Lizzie and Alyssa. What are you guys up to?"

They spoke in unison.

"Nothing."

"Why is everyone acting so weird today?"

Lizzie stepped forward.

"Josie. Are you sure you are okay? You have been acting weird lately."

"I am so good right now. I mean it was weird finding out I have a double that has been walking around school but now that she is locked up thanks to the amazing Hope. All is good again. Now can we eat?"

I spoke up.

"Josie? Have you seen Maya?"

Josie spun around to me again and I flinched at how quick she moved. I am pretty sure that her head moved a fraction quicker than her head had. It was very unnerving.

"Why would you ask that?"

Without waiting for a response Josie kept talking.

"So let's go get something to eat. I have been craving a burger for ages. Let's go."

Josie took off and before exchanging worried glances with Lizzie and Alyssa we all followed her.

**Maya POV**

After doing everything that Kai asked we where now out in the forest again. It was pretty dark and Kai handed me the ascendant and also a vial of blood.

"Now that the you have the ascendant and a Bennett witches blood. I can thank Bonnie for that one. You are going to stand there and pour the blood over the ascendant and then I will chant some words and walah, you will be back in your world. Then you will fulfil our deal and break the ascendant in your world so I can come through. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good luck, little one."

Kai stepped back as I opened the vial and poured the blood on it. Then Kai started chanting and I felt air whoosh around me. In no time at all the world around me vanished and my feet left the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Josie :)


End file.
